Can't Take My Eyes Off of You
by r2roswell
Summary: After season 10 of Smallville.  The lives of Lois & Clark are always turning so what's a few more extra moments?
1. Chapter 1

**1.) I Belong To You**

"Clark, do we really need to do this," Lois said as he held her in his arms.

"Lois you told me you wanted the full experience so this is part of that. Besides don't all those wedding magazines say this is usually one of the best parts?"

Lois looked up at Clark, a little surprised that he actually would take the time to read those. Most men usually stayed away from that sort of thing but then again Clark wasn't most men, he was super.

Clark kicked open the door, "Welcome to the honeymoon suite, Mrs. Kent."

Lois smiled and closed her eyes taking in the fresh aromas from the room. Clark then set her down and she looked at him with pure joy, "Thank you Mr. Kent." She leaned into him wanting to kiss him but knowing she would never be able to stop.

Clark laughed, "Don't worry we'll have plenty of time for that."

Lois thought back to the day before. After the whole fiasco with the return of the real Lex Luthor, the wedding essentially went on without so much as a glitch.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*\S/*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lois sat in the dressing room at the church. She pulled out an envelope from her purse which she had yet to open. There was a knock on the door and in came Tess and Mrs. Kent. It amazed Lois at how the relationship between her and Tess had progressed from enemies to becoming the closest of allies.

"How're you holding up," Tess asked Lois. "Nervous?"

Lois smiled, "No, I mean if I was then Clark probably wouldn't be the guy I'm marrying."

"I'm impressed Lois," said Mrs. K. "What made me nervous was the fact that this one guy I loved with my whole heart was going to belong to me forever."

Tess and Lois both smiled. Lois always loved hearing the stories of Mr. and Mrs. Kent. Even now Lois could see that their love had transcended despite the death of Mr. Kent.

"I'm sorry Chloe couldn't be here," said Tess.

Lois nodded, the pain of her cousin's death striking hard like a dagger. At least her murderer had been brought to justice and sent to prison but justice could never bring her cousin back. She smiled at Tess.

"At least I have one of my closest friends with me."

Tess smiled but quickly hid it. It didn't go unnoticed by Lois. "So what do you have there," she asked changing the subject in reference to the envelope.

"It's a letter from my mom. I haven't been able to bring myself to open it yet." Lois did her best to hide the tears so she wouldn't ruin her makeup. She then looked at Mrs. K. "Mrs. Kent, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind reading it for me."

"Oh Lois, are you sure?"

Lois cleared her voice, "Absolutely. It would be good for my mom and my new mom to get to know each other."

Mrs. Kent nodded. She silently read the front of the envelope: _For your wedding day_. She pulled out the letter and read it aloud:

_My Sweetest Lois,_

_Today you are getting married which means you must have picked the kind of man your father would approve of. _

Lois couldn't help but smile. She thought back to the many times she had brought home boyfriends and had to face the wrath of the general by doing chores only to not having them getting her father's consent.

_As a parent, it's not easy to let go of the child you love but your father knows, as we all do, that we must let our children grow up and start families of their own. It's the way of life. Embrace it, don't be afraid. And if you are, turn that fear into strength._

_You know I would be there if I could. Just know that my love is with you and I'll be there as your father walks you down that isle and as you and your soon-to-be husband say your 'I do's.' _

_Marriage isn't easy. Every relationship has their ups and downs and knowing you, the man who has chosen you is probably a little more special than anyone else. You've always been strong Lois and I firmly believe that as you have grown, that strength has developed even more so. _

_So go into this marriage Lois with all the strength and love you have. Despite what trials may come that fiery passion will never fail, that strength will never wail, and that love will never fade._

_Love him. Support him. Be the anchor he needs and if he's anything like the man I dream of for you, I'm sure his parents have raised him to do the same._

_I love you with all my heart. And I am so proud of you._

_-Love Always, Mom_

Lois felt the tears on her cheeks, "Damn it, I told myself I wouldn't cry."

"We can fix your makeup Lois," Tess said. "We'll have you ready for Clark in no time."

Lois smiled. "Thanks." She then looked at Mrs. Kent. "And thank you Mrs. Kent."

Mrs. K just nodded.

Several minutes later after Tess had fixed Lois' makeup there was a knock on the door. Sam Lane snuck his head in.

"Hey, you ladies ready?"

"All set General," replied Martha.

Martha and Tess both left the room and Lois stood.

"Wow," said the General, "You look absolutely… Clark Kent is a lucky man."

"Thanks daddy."

Sam reached out for Lois' arm. "Let's get this show on the road, Lo."

The wedding march began playing and the doors opened. Clark stood waiting to see his soon-to-be bride. His eyes gleamed and Ollie smiled behind him. First to walk down the aisle were Lois' bridesmaids who consisted of Mrs. Kent, Courtney and Tess. And then there was Lois. She smiled at Clark and he smiled back. To the two of them it felt as if everything was going in slow motion. If Lois had had it her way she would have ran down the aisle. Clark could sense Lois' anticipation and he just smiled and shook his head. Lois finally reached her place.

"Who here gives this bride to this groom," asked Father Jack.

"I do," the General said in his gruff voice.

"Thank you daddy," Lois said placing a kiss on her father's cheek.

"I love you Lo," he said placing Lois' hand in Clark's and then taking his seat.

"Good morning," said Father Jack. "Today we are joined, united into a family of one before our heavenly father. Mr. Kent and Ms. Lane have invited us all here to share in their love and their commitment to each other, to join them in celebrating their unification as two bodies become one flesh as husband and wife.

Marriage is not something to be taken into lightly. It is an act, a dedication. Though there may be tough times ahead marriage is a commitment into telling each other and the world that whatever life throws their way, they will be a team and work together to ensure that those trials do not defeat the one person alone.

Clark and Lois have decided to write their own vows.

The ring please, Mr. Queen."

Oliver handed Clark the ring.

Father Jack spread out his hand, "Mr. Kent."

"Lois, my Lois, I have loved you from the first day I saw you. You have been there through every moment, saving me, making me feel like I have a place to belong, loving me. I cannot imagine a world without you in it. You're Lois, the woman that I love, the woman who stands by me when I can't stand on my own. You are my best friend, my partner, my soul mate, and my destiny. My love for you continues to grow with every passing day. This wedding, this ring is simply to show the world how much you mean to me. I'll love you till the end, Ms. Lane."

Clark placed the ring on Lois' finger. Tears streamed freely from her face but this time she didn't care. Lois composed herself so she could recite her vows.

"Smallville, I was rarely a believer in love until you came crash landing into my life. The moment I saw you I just knew. And for years I tried to deny it but there you were, a silent guardian angel. You were always there, watching me, saving me, protecting me. And though this girl can stand on her own two feet, it's comforting to know that I've got a shoulder to lean on when I get in over my head, which I often do. You have opened my eyes to a world where anything was possible. I have seen the real Clark Kent and he is loving, passionate, and kind. You're my best friend Clark, you always have been. I now look forward to not only being that but to being your wife, to knowing that I can share the same depth of love that you feel for me. This ring shows the world that you are mine forever and I wouldn't have it any other way. I'll love you till the end, Mr. Kent."

Father Jack now spoke, "Clark Kent and Lois Lane have now pledged their love in front of family and friends. They will be each other's confidants through life and in death for true love never waivers in the wake of heartache and death.

As is customary of friends and family, use the power within you to support Clark and Lois, let nothing come between them, encourage them, be there for them. This marriage avows the love and commitment they have made to one another.

Now by the power vested in me by the state of Kansas and by God, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride, son."

Clark smiled at Lois and she smiled back. "About time," Clark whispered making Lois laugh and then they kissed. The world had been forgotten, it was nothing but the two of them. Ollie had to clear his throat to get them to stop which caused the congregation to laugh.

"It is with a great honor that I present to the world, Mr. and Mrs. Clark Kent," said Father Jack.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*\S/*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Clark came and placed his hands around his wife who was staring out the window.

"You okay, Mrs. Kent?"

Lois smiled, adoring her new name but something would have to change, and she wasn't giving up on Lane completely. "I'm perfect, Mr. Kent, I was just remembering our day yesterday."

"Was it everything you dreamed of?"

She closed the curtains and turned to face Clark, "It was better. I want you, Smallville."

"You've got me Lois, forever."

The two of them got lost in their kiss. Clark picked up Lois and made their way to the bed where he gently unbuttoned her shirt and bra. He then leaned up so he could take off his shirt and Lois caressed his chest, stroking it and letting her fire tingle Clark's core. He leaned back down, his eyes gazing upon her. Though they had made love to each other before, this time was different, this time was the first time as husband and wife. Lois looked up at her husband and smiled, she could not believe that this amazing man was forever hers.

Clark gently brushed some hair from Lois' face and leaned down to kiss her. Lois was ready and let herself be engulfed as Clark's body eased into hers. Now their marriage had been sealed. Lois let herself be taken in by the ecstasy as their bodies moved as one. She let her lips make round about motions over his face and chest, she let his lips nibble at her ears and then down to the areola of her breasts. Their hands entwined with one another, allowing them to dance as beautifully as ripples in a wave.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.) The Honeymoon's Over**

Two and a half weeks later.

Lois opened her eyes to see Clark leaning on his shoulder and staring.

"Morning wife," he said with a smile.

"Mm, morning husband."

"Want me to make breakfast?"

"Sounds good."

"Okay what's your preference this morning?"

"French toast…"

"Regular toast, pancakes, bacon and orange juice," Clark said nodding.

"Am I that predictable?"

"You have been the past week or so. Stay here, I'll have breakfast ready in no time."

Clark was back within less than 5 minutes. Even though Clark used his powers to cook it still tasted as if it had been on the stove.

"Thanks honey." She took a bite out of her toast. "I don't know why I've been so hungry lately."

"You're Lois, I've gotten used to your appetite."

Lois shook her head now a little more concerned. "It's more than that. I burn the calories almost as much as you do during your super speed."

"What are you saying Lois," Clark said sounding more concerned as well.

Lois pushed away the food and did the math in her head. She recalculated again on her fingers but none of it made sense.

"Babe, what is it?" The silence was starting to make Clark a little nervous.

Lois got up and went to the bathroom where her personal belongings were. There she found a box of unopened panty liners and an unopened box of tampons. The day she was supposed to have gotten her period was the day after her honeymoon night. Never in her life had she been late.

And any time she had been with a guy she made sure she was on the pill and that the guy used a condom but this was Clark so she hadn't even considered such a thing. Being with him the natural way seemed right and more safe than anything. She hadn't even considered the fact of her and Clark having a child together. He was from another planet so the possibility of a Kryptonian and a human having a child didn't seem to be in the realm of possibilities. She then placed a hand on her abdomen where there was all ready a small budge starting to form, no doubt as a result from the ever continuing apetite.

Clark was there placing his arms over his wife's shoulder's as he continued to look at the items in her hands.

"Lois, talk to me. What's going on in that head of yours?"

Lois turned to face Clark, tears streaming down her eyes. "Clark, I think I'm pregnant."

Clark stiffened up. He let himself get lost in the noise until he found what he was looking for. There it was: the faint heartbeat inside Lois' womb.

"Are you mad?"

Clark smiled, "Why would I be mad? I know it's not what we wanted or what we expected but it'll be okay Lois, I promise. This should be a happy moment," Clark then looked down, "Unless you don't want to go through with this?"

Lois looked at Clark with nothing but love in her eyes, "I had never planned on being a mom, Smallville, but this isn't just my son, he's yours too and I wouldn't trade that for the world."

Clark looked up and smiled at Lois, "A son hu?"

Lois shrugged, "Well I'm hoping it's a boy because I want our child to be like his father."

"You know I'd be just as happy with a daughter."

"Really, are you sure you'd be able to handle two Lois Lane's?"

"I've had the strength to handle you so yeah I'm sure I could handle our daughter but if we're lucky you could end up with twins."

Lois laughed, "Whoa there Smallville. One little miracle is enough."

"You're probably right, Mrs. Kent."

"So," said Lois, "Guess we should probably cut this honeymoon short and start dealing with this."

"We could," Clark said shrugging a bit, "but let's wait a while."

"Wait for what?"

Clark came closer to Lois, pulling off her shirt and then pulling off his, nothing but their skin just inches apart. He then scooped his wife into his arms and moved her to the bed, "Just because we're going to be parents doesn't mean we can't enjoy the rest of our honeymoon. I love you, Lois."

Lois smiled, "I love you too Clark."

Lois lay on top of Clark as their fiery passion ignited softly. Lois' back literally went up in flames as Clark caressed her back, slowly inching lower each time and then she let her husband enter her as he had many times before. The two moved in sync racy as they had many times before only this time as Clark's turn on top came he lowered himself to Lois' abdomen and kissed it lightly, paying close attention to the tiny heartbeat inside of the woman he so deeply loved. Lois looked down at smiled at Clark for doing this. Despite her fears of being a mom, despite her fears of carrying a half human/half Kryptonian child, she knew in this moment, that everything would be okay. Clark made his way back up and smiled at Lois before returning to kissing her, letting his tongue caress the inside of her mouth and her doing the same.

Though life would change, at the same time this would stay the same.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.) Family Ties**

"You know," Lois said as they walked into the Kent house, "We should probably look into getting our own place. I love this house and all but your mom isn't going to be a senator forever."

"And we will. This is just temporary until we get settled."

Lois took hold of Clark's jacket, "Okay just promise me we'll get something before our baby is born. I don't mind our boy growing up on the farm but I was thinking that with our jobs in Metropolis it just makes sense that we live close by."

Clark smiled and placed a kiss on his wife's lips, "I promise. Anything you want, it's yours."

"Really, anything?"

"Uh-oh I'm not sure I like where this is going."

"Well there are certain things we haven't done in this house. I'm in the mood for those certain things and we still haven't used that porch swing yet."

"Lois, wouldn't you prefer something softer, like a bed or a couch?"

"Relax Smallville, I'm not that fragile just yet and you did say anything."

Clark smiled, "The things I do for my wife," he said beginning to kiss her. She smiled as she kissed him back but then he stopped and looked around.

"A minute, is that all I get?"

"Sorry, I was just checking."

"Checking for what?"

"You're father or anyone else."

Lois smiled, silently grateful that Clark used his x-ray vision to see if anyone was around. Clark continued where he left off, the two of them disrobing as quickly as possible with Lois only in his flannel shirt. They made their way outside and Clark gently slid Lois on top of him as he laid on the porch swing. Though Lois wasn't quite fragile just yet he still wasn't taking any chances. Clark cupped Lois' face with one hand and moved the other to caress her hair. He would never forget how beautiful she was, he would never take that for granted. It amazed him at how lucky he was. He didn't deserve her and yet in his heart of hearts he knew that he did. She was the one he had waited for his whole life, the one who made him feel more alive than anything else in this world, the one that mattered when his world felt like a nothing less void.

Lois looked knew her husband was staring at her but she dared not open her eyes, she just let his body into hers as she had many times before and let the glide of her hands along his arms, chest and torso move with the rhythm of their breathing. She had never believed in love until she had met Clark. She told plenty of guys she loved them but she didn't actually feel love, never meant it. Half the time it was just to stroke their egos but the moment she told Clark she loved him that night in the barn as they danced, she had genuinely felt it and it didn't scare her because she knew in her heart of hearts that this was where she belonged.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*\S/*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Two days later Clark knocked on the bathroom door. "Lois, babe, you all right?"

Lois flushed the toilet and washed her mouth out. She came out looking disheveled.

"You okay?"

Lois nodded, "Morning sickness?"

"How is that possible? It's only been five days since you got pregnant."

"I don't know Smallville but how do you explain this," she said lifting up her shirt to reveal a noticeable bump on her abdomen. "How is any of this possible Smallville? I'm smart enough to know that this isn't the way it works. I shouldn't even be having morning sickness at this stage let alone a baby bump. What's happening, Clark?"

Clark took Lois in his arms, "I don't know Lois but it'll be okay, we'll figure this out. I'll go to the Fortress and see what I can find out."

Lois pulled back, "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"He's the only one who can help us." Clark pulled out his cell and dialed the number. "Who are you calling?"

"Tess, while I'm at the Fortress I don't want you to be alone."

"Clark is this really necessary? Aside from the rapid pregnancy I'm fine."

"Lois," Clark said staring her down.

"Alright, alright fine."

"Tess hey, it's Clark, I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"Sure Clark, whatever you need."

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind taking care of Lois while I take care of a few things, she's not feeling well and I don't want to leave her alone."

"A babysitting job, that's what you called me for. Lois can't handle the flu by herself?"

"It's a little more complicated than the flu. Please Tess, I'll owe you."

"Okay, I'm at Watchtower, bring her by here."

"Thank you."

Clark hung up and looked at Lois. "We're headed to Watchtower."

"Can we pack some food and my laptop before we go?"

Clark nodded.

Once everything was set, the bag over Clark's shoulder, Clark scooped Lois in his arms and they super-sped to Watchtower.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*\S/*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Once they got to Watchtower, Clark didn't put Lois down until they reached the couch behind the desk.

"Clark," Lois groaned, "Is this really necessary?"

"Just taking precautions," he replied. He looked over at Tess, "Thanks for doing this."

She just nodded so Clark turned his attention back to his wife. He placed a blanket over her and stroked her hair.

"I won't be gone long."

"It's okay, don't rush."

Clark looked at his wife, "Are you just saying that so the moment I leave you can do some work?" Lois looked away sheepishly. Her husband knew her all too well. "Lois, don't. You need your rest. You need to take care of yourself and the… and if not I'll do it for you."

"What about your responsibilities, Clark?"

"You are my responsibility Lois. As long as I know that you're okay and that you're safe then I can do my job out there. Please, just rest."

"Okay fine."

Clark smiled happy that he won. "I love you Mrs. Kent."

"I love you too, Smallville."

Lois turned on her right side and instantly fell asleep.

Clark was ready to super speed but Tess stopped him, "Clark, can I talk to you for a minute?"

The two of them walked outside in the hallway.

"Now normally I don't mind doing you favors Clark, but babysitting Lois? She's a big girl she can take care of herself. What's going on?"

Clark stayed silent, not knowing what to say. He knew it was too early to say anything, Lois was only a week pregnant and he knew that with a normal human pregnancy her body wouldn't even register that information.

"Talk to me Clark, maybe I can help."

"I appreciate that Tess but right now the only one who can help is Jor-El. Please just make sure Lois doesn't leave until I get back. The last thing I need or want for her right now is to find her in some kind of trouble while I'm gone."

"Okay, you have my word."

Clark just nodded and then super-sped to the Fortress.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*\S/*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Clark stood in Fortress. He hadn't come here expecting anything but he had to try.

"Jor-El, I need you."

"I am here my son. Tell me what troubles you."

"My wife is pregnant. She's all ready developed things which aren't supposed to be happening yet and the baby is all ready growing. I thought you said a Kryptonian could not have a child with a human, that it was impossible."

"In most circumstances yes."

"I don't understand."

"My son, the day your wife came to me and you found her in the chamber, it was for this very reason. Lois Lane is a strong woman. The women in your life who have come to this Fortress of Solitude have all been strong-willed to be sure but none have loved you in the way she does. I could not have imagined a perfect mate for you, my son, an equal. And so I placed her in the chamber, strengthening her, making her bones indestructible, so that if the time ever came she would be able to bear a child from the house of El."

Clark didn't know what to say. "And what of the pregnancy, will it be normal?"

"Not quite. The child within her will grow to its full potential. Though she is only a short time along for the time being it will seem as if she is four months pregnant, after that the child will grow at a slower rate so that Lois Lane will bear the child eight months from now but do not be alarmed my son, there have been human instances where a woman bears a child six weeks early. It's a common occurrence. And as a child from the last son of Krypton, the child shall bear your strengths and weaknesses so be careful with your surroundings as well as the physician you choose. I would help if I could. I can only pass on the knowledge I have."

"Will Lois and my baby be okay during the pregnancy?"

"Have no fear my son, this was meant to be. No harm shall come to the wife and child from the house of El but as I said, heed my warnings. Watch your surroundings. You weaken from Kryptonite and your child too shall have that flaw but like you, it will not affect the child once it is removed."

Clark nodded. "Thank you…father."

"Farewell my son."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*\S/*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lois tossed and turned on the couch. "Kal," she called out, "Kal where are you? Kal."

Tess was immediately by her side, "Lois, Lois wake up."

"Kal," she said again.

"Kal…Clark's gone. He went to the Fortress, he'll be back."

"Kal, come home."

"Wake up Lois. Lois?"

Lois' eyes quickly adjusted as she opened them, the light from the monitors in Watchtower blinding her. She looked over at Tess and then sat up.

"You okay," she asked.

"Yeah, how long was I asleep?"

"Ten hours, it's all ready 10 PM."

Lois looked confused. She could sleep but she had never known herself to sleep that long.

Lois shook her head, "What is Clark doing up there," she asked more to herself.

"Trying to find a way to heal you."

Lois looked at Tess, "Guess he didn't tell you the whole story did he?" Lois got up and walked to her bag. There she found a bottle of orange juice and a blueberry muffin. She offered one to Tess who declined. She then took a seat on one of the red couches. Tess sat on the one across from her.

"Clark's not trying to heal me," she said picking at the muffin and placing a piece in her mouth.

"Then what's he doing up there that's so important?"

Lois lowered her hand to the bulge that had grown a couple of inches since this morning. Tess looked down. When they arrived here she hadn't noticed a thing.

"Lois are you…" Tess couldn't even get out the words.

"Pregnant with a half human, half alien baby," she said looking up at Tess, "Yeah I am. Clark went to the Fortress to see what he could find out about intergalactic pregnancies. He should have been back by now though."

"I'm probably sure he stopped to make a few saves along the way. And who knows maybe the reason he's not rushing over here is because it's not as bad as you think."

"Not as bad," Lois said with a chuckle, "This baby inside me is all ready growing faster than one that's only a week along."

"Well he's a special kid," Tess said with a smile.

Lois returned the smile in time to see Clark come through the door. She rushed to go meet him but had to hold herself on the chair. Clark was there in less than an instant to stable her.

"You okay?"

"Fine, just got up to fast," said Lois. She looked up to see the concern in his face. "Really Smallville, I'm fine. How did things go with Jor-El? What did he say about the baby?" Clark looked at Tess and then back at Lois. "It's okay, I told her."

Clark cupped Lois' face in his hands. "Aside from staying away from Kryptonite, we have nothing to worry about, I promise," he said with a smile.

Lois smiled back at Clark but then also frowned a bit knowing that their son would have his father's weakness. "No meteor rocks," Lois said, "That shouldn't be a problem."

"Let's go home," he said taking her hand. He then looked at Tess. "Thank you, for looking out for Lois I mean."

"You're welcome. I'm just sorry I was defensive earlier, had I known I probably wouldn't have been, well not as defensive as I came off today."

"It's okay."

"Tess," said Lois, "Can I just ask one quick thing, can you not tell anyone about the baby just yet?"

"Not a problem but you'd better tell people soon considering the growth rate of that kid."

The two of them smiled at Tess and walked out arm in arm.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*\S/*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Clark, as much as I don't mind the detour to the Daily Planet, what are we doing up here," Lois asked in reference the roof.

Clark smiled, "You'll see."

Clark super-sped in an instant with Lois staring in 'aw'; there before her wasn't a man, it wasn't the Blur in his blue shirt and red embroidered jacket, it was a genuine superhero. The blue spandex fit over his muscular body, clinging to him as if they were a part of him. The red short shorts clung to his mid section and in its own unique way could possibly end up having the same effect on every girl who laid eyes on him the same effect Lois was having right now. The yellow belt with Clark's symbol hugged his waist perfectly and there stood the main shield, the one Lois had seen as she opened the box over a year ago. And to complete the look, hung a red leather cape, nearly matching his red jacket. It was perfect. Now before her was not only the man but the man she always knew he could become, a Superman.

"So what do you think," Clark asked as he draped the cape forward a bit, "I'm still not sure how I feel about the cape."

Lois moved closer and let her hands caress his chest and arm muscles. "Don't you change a damn thing, Smallville. It's perfect, you're perfect."

Clark smiled happy to know he had his wife's approval. "There's one more thing, do you trust me?"

"Always," Lois said smiling back at him.

Clark lifted his wife and placed her feet on his as if they were going to dance. He held her close, Lois placing her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She knew she was risking things by being up here with Superman someone could catch them if they dared, but she didn't care. This man was hers and he always would be.

"Lois," Clark said. She looked up at him, "Take a look."

Lois looked around to see that they were miles high from the Daily Planet. She clung tighter to Clark both excited for herself and worried about the precious cargo within her. The two of them drifted among the clouds, not really flying, not really gliding, just sailing.

Are you cold, Clark asked feeling Lois body shiver near him.

"A little," Lois replied.

Clark draped his cape so that both of them were covered with it.

"It's so peaceful up here," said Lois breaking their silence.

"I just wish I had done this sooner. Kara tried to teach me to fly but I guess in the end I was just waiting for the right motivator." Lois looked away sheepishly, "I mean it Lois. My whole life I thought I would never find anyone because I was different and then that changed when I met you, it changed when I returned to the bullpen. I just knew that I couldn't live in a world without you. I would die if you left."

"I'm not going anywhere Clark, not ever."

"I know that now. You're the one for me Lois: you're my wife and the mother of my daughter."

"Son," Lois corrected.

Clark smiled, "Either way, you're the mother of my child. I never even imagined saying those words because I didn't think it was possible."

"Well Smallville," she said wrapping her arms around his neck, "I've come to believe that anything is possible with us."

"It's that belief that keeps me going I don't know what I would do without it. I do know that if it hadn't been for you, we wouldn't be up here now and I wouldn't have become the man you see before you. Thank you Lois."

"That's what I'm here for Smallville, one save at a time."

The two of them smiled at the words which were the exact words she had used long ago and then they began to drift. Not part of the stars, not part of the earth, just a state of being. A man, her Superman.


	4. Chapter 4

4.)

Lois came down stairs in a pair of sweatpants and Clark's football jersey. She was only four weeks pregnant but all ready none of her clothes seemed to fit. She made a mental note to go shopping later. Clark turned from the stove as he saw Lois enter the kitchen. He turned off what he was cooking which was ready in time and then made his way over to her. He lowered, cupping her stomach in his hands and placed a kiss on her tummy.

"Morning baby," he said, not moving, simply listening to his daughter's strong heartbeat.

He could never get enough of that sound. Every day in his mind he thanked his biological father for giving him such a gift and he thanked Lois for being the woman to bear his child. He always feared that he may never get to experience this. Yes, he and Lois could adopt much like his parents had with him but he selfishly dreamed of having a child of his own and now that it had happened, he loved every minute of it. A baby, his baby, a child with his Kryptonian genetic imprint, never did he imagine that such a dream would come true.

He stood up and placed a deep kiss on Lois' lips, "Morning wife," he said with his smile.

She smiled back, "Morning husband." Lois turned to the stove, "Are those blueberry muffins I smell?"

Clark laughed and turned his attention back to the work he had. In less than an instant Clark had the island table set with muffins, pancakes, and orange juice.

"Clark, I've been thinking…" Lois began.

"That's not good."

She gave him a smirk. "Just hear me out: First, I think you should finally out yourself as Superman. You haven't worn your cape since that night we flew and while I don't mind having you all to yourself, I don't want me or the baby to be the reason that you're holding back."

"I appreciate that Lois but I just think I can do a better job at protecting you as Clark Kent and The Blur."

"And you've done a great job, Smallville, I'm grateful even but like you said to me before, The Blur, Superman is who you are, who you've always been. It's time to let the world see the man I see, give them a face to the symbol."

"And you're okay with that?"

"I wouldn't be saying this if I wasn't."

"What's the second thing?"

"I think we should start telling people about the baby."

"Lois, you're only four weeks pregnant, don't you think it's a little too soon?"

"Considering the growth rate of this kid inside me, I don't think it's too soon at all. I mean seriously Clark, I've had to call in sick at the Daily Planet and I haven't been doing what a journalist like me should be doing which is out working in the field. I love the farm and I love you and I love this baby I'm carrying but I'm still me, I'm not going to sit inside the house for months until the baby is born. That's just not the woman ya married."

Clark knew Lois was right. For weeks since he found out she was pregnant he had been doing everything he could to keep her safe. He didn't realize until now what this form of house arrest was doing to her.

"You're right Lois. I guess I'm just not sure how to explain the growth just yet. From what I've read you shouldn't look like you're four months pregnant. If you go out there and people start finding out your pregnant then what, I doubt the growth is going to be stopping any time soon."

"Gee thanks Smallville."

"I just meant that people are going to start being suspicious when you're due date is supposed to be in five months instead of the full nine, or eight in your case."

Lois laughed and smiled. Even in his silence Clark was always trying to figure things out. "Oh Clark, I guess we should work on our communication skills. I've all ready got a plan."

"You do?"

"Yeah, when people start suspecting when the baby will be born, I'll take a sabbatical, or rather use the maternity leave that's set in place at the Daily Planet and then I can hide away but until then Smallville, I can't be cooped up in this house. I need to get back to what it is I'm actually good at."

Clark placed his hands on top of Lois'. "I'm sorry. This is just all so new to me."

"It's new to me too Clark. We just have to make sure we talk to each other and figure this out as a team."

"So," Clark said a smile starting to light up his face, "When do you want to tell people?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*\S/*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Two days later, Lois was getting the house all set for their guests that evening. Clark would be home with Martha soon and their other friends were due to arrive in any minute.

She rubbed her hand across her belly and spoke to her son, "Now if you could do mommy a big favor and not grow within the next hour I would greatly appreciate it. We don't need to be freaking out grandma and daddy's super friends anymore than we have to."

"Lois," Clark called out.

"In here," Lois said. Clark and Martha followed Lois' voice into the living room. "Hey," she said with a smile.

"Hi," he replied placing a quick kiss on her lips.

Lois turned her attention to her guest. "Hi Mrs. Kent," she said.

The two women kissed each other on the cheek, "Hi Lois."

"How was your flight?"

Martha looked at Clark, "It was interesting."

"Lois, Clark, we got your message, what's going on?" Oliver called out from the back kitchen door. He walked into the living room with Tess and Emil. "Mrs. Kent, this is a surprise. I thought you still had some business in Washington."

"This is as much a surprise to me as it is to all of you. Clark flew me over as quickly as he could."

Oliver, Tess, and Emil, looked at Clark in astonishment.

"You can fly," said Ollie, "since when?"

"It's been a recent development," said Clark smiling at Lois.

"Well it's about time," said Ollie, "Since your cousin has you beat and all."

"Thanks for the reminder."

"So what was with the urgent message," said Tess. "You obviously didn't call us over for tea."

Clark looked at his wife and smiled and then back at his mother and friends. "Lois and I have an announcement to make," he said hugging her close.

"Well," Lois said finding the perfect resting place for her hands, "if you all hadn't noticed, I'm pregnant." She looked at Clark, "Well we're pregnant."

It was true, it was hard not to notice Lois' growth but no one dared say a thing.

The group congratulated them all around but it was Martha who had the most concern.

"Mom it's not what you think?"

"You can read minds now, Clark?"

"We, Lois and I, know she looks four months pregnant but it's only been four weeks."

"How is that possible," said Martha. "How is any of this possible?"

"Genetics," replied Tess, "It makes sense: half human, half Kryptonian."

"Obviously with the kid's Kryptonian genes being the dominant," said Ollie with a smirk at Lois.

Martha lightened up a little. "Well as long as it didn't happen before the wedding. I know your father and I taught you better than that."

"You did mom."

"So," Emil said speaking up for the first time, "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Boy." "Girl," they both said in unison.

Lois looked at Clark and then to the group. "Clark wants it to be a girl but I'm hoping it's a boy."

"Be careful what you wish for," said Ollie, "You just might end up with twins."

The others couldn't help but laugh. Though Lois was laughing on the outside she wasn't on the inside. She didn't know the first thing about being a mom so the thought of having twins wasn't one she wanted to think much of.

Later in the evening Lois sat with their friends in the living room while Clark and Martha were in the kitchen drinking coffee.

"I'm happy for and Lois, Clark, I am. I guess I'm just trying to wrap my head around how all of this is possible."

"Jor-El made it possible."

"Jor-El? What does he want in return?"

"Nothing."

"You're sure about that?"

"I've gone to the Fortress a couple of times and he doesn't want anything. The only thing he wants is for the House of El to continue and that wasn't going to happen with anyone else but Lois."

Martha patted Clark's hand, "She really is the one for you isn't she?"

Clark looked over and saw his wife laughing and then back to his mother. "Yeah she is. I just hope I can be half the parent that you and dad were to me."

"You will be Clark. Any child would be proud to have you for a father and Lois for their mother."


	5. Chapter 5

**5.) Blur No More**

"Mrs. Kent," Jeff said anxiously meeting his boss. "Welcome back and congratulations on the baby."

"Thanks Jeff," Lois replied. "So what do you have for me?"

"Right," said Jeff handing her a cup of milk and a maple donut. He then opened up the files in his hand which revealed three distinct photos, "Embry Ralston, Rayford Friedman, and Curtis Meyers all of whom disappeared a little over four weeks ago. Cops can't find any sense of foul play and yet no bodies have turned up."

"Wait did you say over four weeks ago? That was right around the time The Blur put an end to Darkseid."

"You think there's a connection?"

"I don't know maybe. I'll look into it."

"Um…"

Lois looked at the young kid, "What is it Jeff?"

"With all due respect Mrs. Kent, do you really think you should be doing that given your condition?"

"Jeff when I go into labor then you can start worrying, got it?"

"Yes Mrs. Kent," he said running off to do some other errands. Sometimes Lois scared him and now that she was pregnant, even more so.

Lois took the files to her desk and started working away seeing what she could find on her computer.

"Morning, Ms. Lane," Clark said as he made their way over to their desks. Lois looked up, happy to see Clark. It had been weeks since she had seen him with the suit and glasses but he still turned her on. The bump in his geek factor did wonders for her hormones. She smiled and did her best to let them slide.

"Mr. Kent."

"All ready got a story," he asked.

"So help me God, Smallville, if you try to take me off it…"

Clark put his hands up in surrender, "I wasn't going to do or say a thing."

"Good," Lois said nodding in victory, "Just as long as we're clear."

As the two typed away on their computers Tess came down to the bullpen.

"Lane, Kent, I need the two of you ASAP."

The couple looked at each other and then followed Tess to the elevator where it was just the three of them. Tess pressed the button to the eighth floor.

"What's going on Tess?"

She placed her hands behind her back, "Oh just something that should have happened a long time ago."

They walked down the hall and made a left. There was a piece of large brown butcher paper on one of the doors which Tess pulled off to reveal the names Clark Kent and Lois Lane. She opened the door for them.

"Welcome to your new office, Mr. and Mrs. Kent."

Lois was in awe of the room. It not only had desks but it had a lounging area as well and their own appliances.

Lois turned to Tess, "Did we just get promoted?"

"You two are the best reporters this paper has had in years and I would hate for my two best to be stuck in the basement. Front page reporters deserve a front page office. Consider this my last act as your boss."

"Wait a second," said Lois, "You're leaving?"

"Um yeah," she said. "Thanks to you Clark, Oliver has decided to take Watchtower global. He's certain that there are other heroes hiding in the shadows so he's asked that I oversee the development in Europe and provide a place for them. I leave in two days. Perry White will be taking over."

"Wow Tess," said Clark, "I don't know what to say. We're sure going to miss you around here."

"That's nice to hear," she said not fully allowing herself to believe it.

"I mean it Tess," Clark said more firmly. "And thank you."

Tess looked up at Clark with a joy in her eyes that she never let herself unleash. "No, thank you Clark, you saved me from the darkness I was trapped under for so long. I never really saw the light until you came along and changed all that."

Lois smiled at the two of them. "We're always here for you Tess."

"Thank you Lois. For what it's worth, I'm going to miss the two of you too."

Before Clark could allow himself to revel in the news of his new office and the leave of his friend, he heard the sound of a plane engine which seemed to be close by. Lois saw the look on his face and she instantly knew as did Tess.

"It's okay," said Tess, "Go."

Clark started to pull at his shirt, undoing his tie and then took off the glasses, speeding away.

The voices of Metropolis could be heard around the Daily Planet offices.

"There, up in the sky," a man with a deep voice said.

"Is that a bird, a plane," said another woman.

Lois and Tess moved to the window in time to see Clark take hold of the plane before it came any lower.

"I see him," shouted someone.

"Is that the Blur?" shouted another.

Clark found a nearby airport and made his way to it.

"Tower," said the pilot, "This is flight M.E.T.1067, I don't know what's just happened but it seems we're coming in for a landing."

Clark set the plane down with ease as if carrying a plane was a regular occurrence. He then opened the exit door.

"Good morning, I hope this experience hasn't put any of you off flying, statistically speaking it's still the safest way to travel."

Clark started to walk and then fly off when he heard people call to him.

"Who are you," asked one female passenger.

"You're the Blur right?"

"I'm just a friend," he said before aiming his arm to the sky and taking off.

"Awesome suit man," said a young rebellious kid.

There were times when Clark wished he had developed this ability sooner. Though when he was younger and flew as his alter ego, Kal-El, the memory and being afraid was there but now he was no longer afraid. He was no longer Kal-El the destroyer but rather Kal-El the savior. He let one out in front of him as he flew across the world enjoying the feeling on what it was like to fly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*\S/*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lois made her way down to her old office in the bullpen. Anywhere and everywhere people were talking about the new and improved Blur. Many people were even trying to come up with names for him because Blur no longer seemed justified but all the names Lois overheard just made her laugh.

"Congratulations on the new office Mrs. Kent," said Jeff.

"Jeff, at work it's Lane."

"Got it, Mrs. Kent, I mean Lane. So what do you think about all this hype with the Blur?"

"What about it?"

"You're kidding, you've been on the superhero train from the get go, you've got to have an opinion. I mean did you even know the Blur could fly?"

"Oh I've got an opinion Jeff, I'm just holding onto it for later but I tell you something Hage, I am not going to stop until I land the very first official interview with the Blur."

Lois went back to her office both for some rest and some privacy. She sat on the couch and pulled out her cell phone and sent a text.

_Superman,_

_Meet me on the DP roof 9._

_Lois_

Yes she realized she was using her connections too deeply but sometimes to get a great story one had to play all the cards in the deck and not just the strong cards.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*\S/*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lois paced on the roof, wondering where her man of steel could be. It was only two after nine but still, she had not seen Superman or Clark all day.

"Evening Ms. Lane," Clark said hovering a little.

"It's you."

"Were you expecting someone else?"

"No of course not."

Clark lowered himself and started walking towards her, "Lois what are we doing?"

"Just play along. Every office knows I'm on the war path to land the first interview with the Blur so I want our interactions as Lois the Reporter and Clark the Superman to be authentic."

Clark laughed a little, "Okay we can do that."

"Good, so when we're around each other in this way it has to be professional."

"Absolutely and what about when it's just the two of us?" he said making a play for his wife.

Lois tried to hold in her excitement. As regular Lois Lane she still would be hot for Clark but all these hormones make her feel things tenfold. So far this was one of the few things in the pregnancy that she wasn't complaining about.

She playfully tapped on Clark's chest. "Stop playing with my hormones."

"Sorry, it's just a big turn on for me."

"Even with the big baby bump?"

"She's not that big yet."

"He," Lois corrected.

"Regardless, yes even with your precious baby bump."

Lois couldn't resist and so she kissed her husband but only for an instant.

"Now Blur, time to get serious."

"As you wish Ms. Lane."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*\S/*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Two days later.

As Tess sat in the Queen Industries jet, she opened up the paper of the Daily Planet to see Lois Lane with the front page byline and a picture of The Blur:

_**The Blur behind the Red & Blue**_

_Reported by: Lois Lane_

_For years the world has wondered about this mysterious being that we have come to call as 'The Blur'. We know his symbol, we know his colors but we don't know him. He has been a man in the shadows, a silent savior._

_Well our world has changed once again. We are finally graced with the red and blue once again but this time in a fashion where we can look upon him as the symbol of hope that this world has needed for far too long. No longer living in the shadows, we now have a face to the man who puts his life on the line every day and night to keep not just the city of Metropolis safe but the world as well._

_The world has wondered and now it is with great satisfaction that with my help, The Blur has come forward in his first public interview._

_Two nights ago I received a call from the mysterious Blur. He wanted to meet officially. It was at 7:30 PM that he asked me to meet him on one of the many skylines in Metropolis. He showed up, dressed in his blue spandex that held his body firmly, the \S/ symbol that we've come to know and respect centered on his chest in red and yellow, his cape flowing like an angels wings, so composed with himself that it was difficult to remind myself that this wasn't the dream I had had many years ago._

_He said, and I quote verbatim, "I understand that people have been asking a lot of questions. I think it's only fair that I answer those questions." I pulled out a copy of the questions I had saved from a board meeting. (All reporters had these questions it wasn't just my story alone). The answers to the questions are as follows:_

_He wears the symbol in honor of his family's legacy._

_He is not human._

_He comes from a planet called Krypton which was destroyed._

_His parents sent him here to be Earth's greatest savior._

_His powers consist of those we have witnessed: super speed, flight, heat vision._

_As he whisked off into the night I found myself wondering more about him. He said he didn't have a name. He never knew what his parents called him as he was too young to recall. He told me that once people started calling him the [Red/Blue] Blur, he just let it stick. That night he told me, "It's not what I am that should define who I am, it's who I am that should define what I'm called." Though he may not have a human name like the rest of us, The Blur knows exactly who he is and with that, he feels the time has come to finding a more permanent name though he's not sure what it should be. _

_The Blur can be a symbol for hope, for peace, for justice and the American way and all of these things but what good is being a hero when we don't know a thing about him. The truth has been revealed to us, the blur behind the red and blue is no longer a mystery. He is a stranger from a strange land but in the end he is a man with a purpose and not just a man but a Superman._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*\S/*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was easy to notice the stares Lois was getting as she walked the streets of Metropolis and at the Daily Planet. People everywhere, people she didn't know, were congratulating her on the article she had written about Superman and giving her thumbs up or a 'way to go'. She had written many front page articles for the Daily Planet but this one really put her on the map for the reason that everyone wanted Superman.

As much as Lois loved the attention what she needed now was to pay attention to herself. She was about to go into her office when Jeff came up to her.

"The chief wants to see you, Ms. Lane."

Lois took a deep breath. What she wanted was a break, to cut out from the madness, but she wouldn't leave her new chief high and dry so she used what strength she had to go to the chief's office.

Lois knocked on the door.

"Come in," said her boss from inside the office.

"You wanted to see me chief."

"Ms. Lane, come in, sit."

Perry White placed a copy of the paper in front of them.

"You've always impressed me Lane but this," he said tapping the paper, "the title alone had me sold. You've done good kid. If I didn't say any better I'd say The Blur…"

"Superman," Lois corrected.

"Right, Superman resembles that husband of yours."

Lois laughed, "Clark, you can't be serious chief, I love him but the only thing that makes Clark a superhero is him getting a byline on the front page."

"I guess your right Lane. I just can't seem to let go of that superhero complex I've put on him."

"I don't blame you chief, I do the same thing but trust me on this, putting Clark in the same league as Superman is like putting that copy boy Jeff Hage next to Green Arrow, they just don't mix."

Perry White couldn't help but smile. "I suppose so. Kent is such a good kid that I'm sure you can understand my thoughts." Lois nodded, "So how goes it with the um, pregnancy?"

Lois placed a hand on her belly almost instinctively, "Baby Lane, Kent, is doing just fine."

"Good, that's good. I know my reporters so I know you two will make excellent parents."

"Thank you chief."

"Well," said Perry trying to think of what else to say and coming up with nothing, "I'm sure you've got some stories to work on so I'll leave you to it."

Lois nodded and stood up. She cautiously walked back to her office as her mid section wasn't doing so well. After closing the door and shutting the blinds from both sides of the room she made her way to the couch, rested her head, placed her feet up and placed her hands on her belly. She could feel something was different, starting to change and that was when she felt it, a hard kick that made Lois nearly gasp for air.

"Guess you've got your daddy's strength," she said to her belly.

The door opened and Lois knew it was Clark. He was the only one ever allowed to come in without knocking. In his hand he had a bag of Tai food.

"Thought you might be hungry," he said.

He noticed the way Lois was situated, closed the door, placed the bag on their desks and went over to her.

"Lois," he said moving his hand across her forehead, "What's wrong?"

"Relax, Smallville, it's okay, I just got the wind knocked out of me. I want to show you something."

Lois took the hand from her head and moved it down to her belly. There they waited until Clark felt the baby move inside his wife. He looked up at Lois who both smiled with adoration.

"That's our girl," said Clark. He rested his head on Lois' tummy.

"Boy," Lois teasingly corrected.

With one hand Lois placed it on top of Clark's head, rummaging her fingers though his hair and her other hand she placed on the side of her tummy.

"He's got your strength."

"What's that baby," said Clark. "You're a girl, really." Clark looked up at Lois, "She says she's a girl." He then placed his head back on her tummy. "Of course you're mommy will love you, no matter what."

Lois couldn't help but smile at the little game Clark was playing. "I love you too sweet baby girl," Clark said placing a kiss on the belly. "And we can't wait to meet you."

When Clark said that, she had to remind herself that she wasn't really four months along, only one month, which meant another seven to go. Part of her was terrified. She had never thought about being a mother before. With her job at the Daily Planet and her life with Clark she thought that that's all she would ever need but the moment she found out she was pregnant she knew in her heart that she had wanted this as well. Though it would be difficult, both the pregnancy and the parenting, she would do it. This meant so much to her and more importantly to Clark, a man who was so afraid of never being able to have children with a human. She loved Clark more than anything and out of everything they had done for each other this was the least she could do; provide one of the two things he wanted most in this world.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*\S/*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**To Be Continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

6.)

Lois tossed and turned on the bed. Nothing seemed comfortable at this point. She was now entering her fifth month of pregnancy, second if you counted the Kryptonian gestation. She had six months to go and all ready being pregnant was starting to drive her crazy. She didn't mind of course, she would do anything for Clark but he wasn't the one who had to have his insides changed around to make room for the child they had cultivated with their love. Though she knew her bones would not break and her body would not tear thanks to Jor-El's super pregnancy chamber he had placed her in, she could still feel her little boy's strength and that was enough to keep her up in the middle of the night.

Giving up on sleep from the baby's constant kicking, Lois quietly got out of the bed and worked her way downstairs. She turned on a light, found the files she was looking for and got to work on her laptop. Embry Ralston, Rayford Friedman, and Curtis Meyers had all gone missing over a month ago and that list was adding up. Three other men, Lucas Ford, Joel Landry, and Vince Orwell had all gone missing as well. The cops and even the media were all certain that it wasn't a random act but that they were all connected somehow, now one just had to prove it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*\S/*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Clark came downstairs to see his wife quickly pounding on her computer and looking over some files. He went over her and placed a hand on her shoulder and another on her belly.

"Morning, beautiful," he said to her.

"Morning, handsome," she replied back.

"Have you been up all night," Clark asked as he went to the fridge to reach for the pitcher of milk.

"Yeah," Lois said still staring at her computer, "Baby Kent here wasn't letting momma sleep so I figured I should get some work done."

"Careful Lois, you don't want to over exert yourself."

"Relax Smallville, I'm fine."

"Still I think we should be sure. We haven't been to a doctor yet, maybe it might be a good idea."

Lois stopped what she was doing and looked up at Clark. "And tell them what, that I'm only two months pregnant when it looks like five? I'm sure that will go over real well."

"We could go to Emil. I know he's a general practitioner but I'm sure he's got to have some knowledge in OBGYN stuff."

Lois couldn't help but smile at her husband. For such a perfect guy he sure could be a little too over concerned sometimes.

"Okay but first I want to show you something."

Clark came over to and stood behind Lois.

"I've been looking into those missing disappearances. So far no one has had any leads in the past month but I think I might have found one."

Lois pulled up an image and cross matched it with an image that was on the six victims. To anyone else it just looked like a messed up scar on their upper left arm but when Lois placed the same scars on top of one another they all matched.

"I called up a military guy I know who now works as a tattoo artist." Lois looked up since she felt Clark's glare, "Long story." She then turned back to her computer. "Unfortunately I got no hits. Not even the tattoo artist could tell me anything which is strange because there's a huge database that keeps track of tattoo designs."

"Couldn't the scars just be coincidence?"

"Not in this lifetime. I mean what are the odds that six different guys, six different builds have an exact scar that matches up inch for inch? Realistically that's not possible. Even the omega symbols were different sizes based on the size of a person's skull. Jeff told me that the disappearances of these guys started right around the time we sent Darkseid away."

"Lois you couldn't possibly think they're connected."

"Well not directly but who knows how many space rips there are Clark."

"Only problem is we don't know who or what this thing is. It's too bad we don't know who its next victim will be this way we can scout things out."

"Well there is one possible way," Lois said with a smirk.

"I don't like the way this is going," Clark said as Lois smiled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*\S/*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Later that night Clark pulled at the g string he was wearing beneath his skinny jeans and he also pulled at the low strapless red crop top he was wearing

"You could have told me the men they found dead roamed the streets as hookers," Clark said into his Bluetooth to Lois who was sitting at a further distance in an unmarked car.

"Well if I had told you that you wouldn't have agreed to do it. Now as handsome as your chest and butt are, stop pulling."

"You think my butt is handsome?"

"Very," Lois said imagining all the things she could do with his little butt. She quickly let her thoughts go and focused when Clark started talking again.

"Isn't this the kind of thing you get Oliver for? I did catch him dressing in drag that one time."

"Hey, totally different circumstances."

"Yeah, you lost your engagement ring and had to get it back."

"Why am I still apologizing for that, we're married now aren't we?"

"Oh you don't have to apologize Lois, I just love seeing you squirm."

"I am not squirming."

"Sure you are, you're tensing up and trying to shift your body position trying to prove you're not wrong and your voice goes up an octave when you squirm."

Lois smiled. Clark knew her all too well.

A car started to pull up towards Clark.

"Show time," Lois whispered.

The car window lowered so that Clark saw the full features of an older man, at least fifty years old.

"Hello Buffy," he said, "How come I've never seen you around these parts?"

Clark kept walking, "New around here."

"Whoa boy, slow down would ya?"

Clark stopped and came over to the car.

"Sex it up a bit," Lois said. "Strut, make him interested."

There was so much Clark wanted to say but he held back and instead followed her directives.

"So Buffy you looking for a good time tonight?"

"Maybe, what is it you've got?"

The man flexed his genitals. "Oh I've got lots if you're into it."

"I might be," Clark said shrugging like a girl would. He then placed his hands on the car and leaned in, "but first I need some information."

"I gotta get what I need first baby."

Clark shrugged again, "Your loss money bags," and he started to walk off.

"All right, all right, don't be such a girl, not that I mind of course." Clark came back to the car. "What is it you need?"

Clark pulled out a paper that had all six of the dead guys on it. He handed it over. "You seen these guys around here?"

"Whoa wait a sec, you're a cop?"

"No…baby… just a guy looking for answers. Heard this is where these guys disappeared from, me being new to the streets I gotta watch my back, if ya know what I mean."

"Right man, sorry. I get a bit jittery when it comes to cops. Got a wife and four kids, gotta be careful myself around here." He pointed to a couple images. "I know Rayford Friedman and Vince Orwell. Them are some hardcore men if ya get me."

"What happened to them?"

"Don't really know. There's talk around here saying that them aliens did it. I'm a business man so I don't buy into that crap but the word around the streets is that guys'll be off doin' someone and then a white light shines and bam their gone. Cops just think it's some prank that's played on the streets like them pros blind their…business partner and then just take off."

"Is that what you think?"

"Don't care much really, just get my business done and get out as long as they don't stiff me. Them missing aint my problem, they're just pros. No offense."

"None taken. Thanks for your help."

"Hey, what about my job?"

"You're not my type," Clark said as he continued to walk on.

"So what do you think," Lois asked when Clark was far enough away from the other pros walking the streets.

"I actually believe the alien abduction story."

"So do I now we just have to prove it."

"And we will but not tonight. Let's go home."


	7. Chapter 7

**7.) And Baby Makes…**

Lois leaned back on the elevated gurney at Watchtower in a hospital gown. Emil had his medical equipment up and running but he was double checking. Clark was close to Lois' head.

"Now I'm not well versed in Kryptonian pregnancies so I can't guarantee this will work but we'll give it a try." Emil reached for some blue gel and then pulled up Lois' gown to reveal her ever growing belly. "This stuff's a little cold," he said as he made a roundabout motion of gel on her belly.

He then reached for the handheld ultrasound and started running the piece over the gel on her belly. It only took about a minute until they all first heard it.

"Is that what I think it is," Lois asked.

"It certainly is, that's your baby's heartbeat."

"Do you hear that Smallville?"

"She sounds perfect."

"He," Lois corrected.

Though Clark had heard his daughter's heartbeat many times before, he was thrilled in this moment to share it with his wife. The expression in her face as they both listed to their baby; it was a memory Clark would cherish the rest of his life. Clark knew that Lois never planned on having kids it just wasn't something that held much interest for her and something she felt she wouldn't even be good at but in this moment, even the moment when Lois found out she was going to be a mom; it made Clark love her even more.

He could not fathom this precious gift that his wife had given him. Yes he had held part in creating this gift but Lois was the one doing all the work, doing her best to make sure that no harm came to their unborn daughter and the fact that she all ready adored and loved her made Clark's love for Lois to continue growing. Though Lois never said directly that she loved their child, it was evident by the way Clark watched as Lois caressed her belly as she took a bath, it was evident by the way she cradled the unborn child and by the simple looks she gave to her belly as they lied in bed with one another. Aside from him, Lois loved this child more than anything else in the world and though he wasn't doing any of the work he felt the same way.

"So is it a boy or a girl," Lois asked taking Clark out of his reverie.

"It's difficult to tell," said Emil, "The fetus has its back towards us." Emil repositioned the piece. His eyes lit up and he laughed a little.

"What is it," said Clark.

"Heartbeat," Emil said softly.

"We know," replied Lois, "We can hear it."

Emil shook his head, "No it's not just that. Clark listen closely, I'll try to reposition."

Clark tuned out everything and focused on the small heartbeat inside his wife's belly. He focused in a little deeper and that's when he heard the distinction.

Lois saw the look on Clark's face and she didn't know whether to panic or what.

"Smallville, if you don't tell me what's wrong I'm gonna…"

"Heartbeat," he said with a smile.

"I know that Smallville."

"No Lois, there's a second heartbeat."

Lois' mouth dropped and Emil got his positioning right where he wanted. "There," he said.

Lois heard it; there were two sounds that were distinct, one different from the other. Emil brought the image from his small screen to the bigger one. He then brought the screen over so Lois and Clark could see for themselves: there positioned perfectly in Lois' womb were two fetuses several inches apart from one another. The three of them stared at the monitor and listened to the heartbeats.

Lois placed her left hand on the left side of her belly and her right hand on the right side of her belly.

"Oh god, people weren't joking, they really are twins aren't they," Lois said finally breaking the silence.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*\S/*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**TBC…**


	8. Chapter 8

**8.) Love is Destined, Not Determined**

Lois walked into the Kent house in a daze. She had not said a word since they left Watchtower. She walked over and took a seat on the couch. Clark wasn't sure what to say or do. This was all a little overwhelming to him too. Figuring out what his next move was he grabbed two glasses from the cupboard and filled them with water. He then took one to Lois and sat on the table across from her.

"You okay," he asked.

"I don't…I don't know." She looked up at Clark. "I love you Smallville, I do and I love our children growing inside of me but this is just a little too much to handle right now."

Clark nodded.

"I never planned on being a mom, Clark. What if I'm not good at this?"

Clark placed his hands on hers. "Hey, we're gonna be okay I promise. I know twins are a little difficult to fathom at the moment but just think of it as another grand adventure in the story that is Lois and Clark. We're not going to be perfect parents, no one really is but we'll make this work. It's going to be okay Lois. I'm in this one hundred percent."

"I am too Smallville I guess I'm just worried that once I become a mom I won't have time to be me, the me you've known for over six years."

"You'll still be you Lois, I won't let you forget who you are. You're still going to be Lois Lane: Ace Reporter and Superman's Wife and I'll still be the bumbling reporter and superhero. We're just going to have a new role."

"But twins Clark? That seems to be a little more than I can handle. I don't want to be a full time mom, that's not the girl you married."

"And I'm not asking you to become that. I know who you are Lois. We've always believed in destiny, well maybe this is a part of that. We'll make it work Lois."

Lois smiled and said, "Isn't it my job to always reassure you? How are you handling this and don't lie to me."

"It's overwhelming but at the same time you've made me the happiest man in the world," Clark said getting up and leaning in to kiss his wife.

Well if having babies made Clark the happiest man in the world maybe they should try having more in the future or not. Lois was wrapped up in kissing her husband as awkward as their position was given the enormous belly that was in their way.

Lois sighed, "I wish I could kiss you right."

"You're doing fine," Clark said in between kissing Lois on her lips, her eyes and ear.

"The baby belly doesn't bother you?"

Clark shook his head as he nibbled on his wife's ear, "Total turn on," he said making his way downward and pulling up Lois' shirt so that he could kiss her belly in different places.

Lois leaned her head back on the couch and closed her eyes, "You're right, total turn on."

Clark continued to kiss her belly and Lois relaxed in the ecstasy as he overwhelmed her body with kisses and nibbles. Clark then came upwards and looked at Lois with a smile. He then picked her up in the same fashion when he held her and whisked her away somewhere. They super-sped to the bedroom where they both undressed. It was so much easier with Clark on top despite the pregnant belly. He was able to glide his way into her without so much as a feeling of discomfort and though her body felt strange when he was inside her while pregnant, in its own way it felt right, almost as if her pregnancy couldn't take away the sexual chemistry that had always been there between them. Lois noticed all sorts of feelings while he worked inside of her, the sensations whichever way he moved tingled, the twins moved inside of her but she could still feel the fire of Clark's being. Lois allowed herself to feel every moment, allowing herself to feel Clark's hands as they caressed her belly, allowing her nipples to be engulfed by the swaying motion of his tongue and then finally allowing her own lips to reach his, their mouths and tongues swimming in the pools of each other.

Who knew pregnancy sex could feel so good. One of Lois' fears when she got pregnant was that she would lose the sex drive with Clark. In most cases that's how it usually worked but then again they weren't most cases. She had fallen in love, married, and was now having children with what ancient peoples would call a god. Her sex life with Clark had been a dream come true and she never imagined anything greater so their experience now was something neither of them had expected. They simply were doing what they had always done which was love each other. To Clark this was a moment he never expected or planned for. He simply loved his wife but to experience loving her while pregnant with their children, it made their sex even more meaningful. And as it had felt right the first time they made love, this too felt right. It didn't matter that her belly was large for the typical five month gestation period for twins; their bodies seemed to fit regardless. All of this had to be destined, there was no other word for it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*\S/*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lois awoke to find Clark's side of the bed empty but in place on his pillow was a note.

_Mrs. Kent,_

_There was an emergency. Hope to be back before you wake up but if not know that I love you and I'm never far._

_Your Man,_

_Superman_

Lois smiled. If it were any other guy she would be upset that they had left right after the sex but this was not any other guy, this was her guy.

Lois lowered the sheet that had been placed over her to reveal her belly. She caressed it as she had many a time before.

"I love you babies," she whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

**9.) Babies & Silhouettes**

Two months later.

"Don't peak," Clark said to his wife.

"Clark, your hands are so tight that I couldn't peek even if I wanted to. "Can't you just tell me where we are so I don't have to freak out? Freaking out for a pregnant woman is not a good thing."

Clark gently picked Lois up so she wouldn't miss a step once they got inside. He then reached over and found the light switch.

"Okay," he said removing his remaining hand from Lois' eyes. "You can open them."

And Lois did just that. What she saw amazed her. The lights were dimmed but not enough to wear there was total darkness. Clark had positioned her perfectly so she could see the new place. To her left was the door they had just walked through and to her right were some stairs that led to the second floor. She walked around the stairs to find a lot of empty space but she knew it wouldn't stay empty for long, they would find some use for it. She then walked some more and to the left was a kitchen and dining table. Clark had all ready placed old blue on the window sill and Lois smiled. Not far the living room was in place as well as another set of stairs and a guest bedroom.

Lois didn't know what to say, "Clark," she whispered.

"Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful."

"You haven't seen the outside yet but this used to be an old firehouse. I decided to fix it up, make it look more like a home."

"Clark, can we even afford a place like this?"

Clark let out a sheepish smile, "Well when you tell the guy that your wife's expecting twins people are lucky to be a little lenient." A worried expression came across his face, "Unless you don't like it."

Lois tried to grab her husband as much as her belly would allow, "Don't, it's perfect. It's my firehouse."

Clark's face lit up and he scooped his wife in his arms, "Well in that case, Mrs. Kent, let's go look upstairs."

Clark took the second set of stairs carefully. Though Lois said his super speeding didn't make her sick with her pregnancy he still preferred not to chance it. Upstairs there was an empty room to their left which again they could probably find some use for. Clark turned around so they were facing what was behind them, rather than put Lois down, he gently kicked the door with his foot.

"Welcome home, Mrs. Kent," he said now putting her down.

Lois stood in awe at the gorgeous master bedroom. There were some glass doors which led to an outdoor balcony. Lois gently walked over and outside. The firehouse was located in the perfect spot of Metropolis: far away from any nosy neighbors but close enough to the Daily Planet.

Clark held out his hand which Lois took, "There is one other thing I want to show you."

The two of them walked down the hall and Clark stopped with his hand on the door.

"I wasn't sure if I should wait but I really want you to show you this."

Lois gave Clark the look that she had given him over a year ago at Thanksgiving dinner, almost as if knowing he was up to something but didn't want to get it out of him.

"Okay," Lois said simply.

Clark opened the door and let Lois be the first to walk in. Lois placed one hand on her mouth and one on her babies.

"Oh Clark," she whispered through the tears that were starting to form.

To the far walls there were two wooden cribs; one positioned vertically, the other horizontally. On the ends of the cribs was the last name Kent. There was also a baby changer and an old fashioned rocker. Lois recognized the rocker from the Kent house. The walls were painted in a light and dark brown combination and the bedding had a series of baby woodland creatures.

"You'll be surprised to know I actually didn't use super speed for this. I wanted it to be just right."

"I am impressed Smallville, even though the babies aren't due for another four months."

"Guess I'm just a little too excited," Clark said with a shrug and a smile.

Lois looked at Clark, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Lois felt two big kicks within her. "It seems our boys love their daddy too."

Clark placed one hand on Lois' belly as he cupped her face with the other. Another two kicks occurred and Clark felt them.

"You mean our daughter's love their daddy and their mommy."

"You still want them to be girls don't you?"

"Well I just want them to be as amazing as their mother."

"And I want them to be as amazing as their father. Mark my words Mr. Kent, you're going to have sons and I am never wrong."

"No Ms. Lane, you certainly are not."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*\S/*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jeff came running down the hall with files in his hand to the Kent's office.

"Who slow down there Jeff," Lois said from behind him. "What do you have there?"

Jeff put the files behind his back. "Nothing Ms. Lane."

Lois made a hand motion with her right hand, "Gimme."

"Can't do that Ms. Lane; Mr. Kent's orders."

"Well in case you haven't noticed, Mr. Kent isn't in today. Gimme the files."

Jeff looked down. He knew he wasn't supposed to give the files to Lois but at the same time he feared her especially since she was pregnant. Just when he thought feisty Lois was bad enough, feisty pregnant Lois was even worse. Letting go of whatever balls he had left he reluctantly gave Lois the files.

Her eyes went wide as she read them.

"You're sure this is legit?"

"Yes ma'am. I fact checked five times before I brought them up to Mr. Kent."

"Thanks Jeff."

"What are you going to do Ms. Lane?"

"What I always do."

"But you're um… you're pregnant."

"I know that but I'm still me. People are just gonna have to get over it."

Jeff just nodded. Lois went to her office and put down the files. She then pulled out her cell.

"Clark, it's me, they're not aliens. I'm texting you the address."

If Lois could have run she would have. This was the only downside to her pregnancy, while she loved being the mother to the children of the Last Son of Krypton, given that she was a reporter this was a real drag.

"No offense," Lois said to her unborn babies.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*\S/*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lois found herself walking along some warehouses on the outside of Metropolis before hitting Star City. There were all ready some pros at work but something stood out. She could see the silhouette of a person walking behind one of the pros who didn't notice he was there. Lois stumbled on some old beer cans and got her composure on an old oil drum but it was too late. The pro and the silhouette had spotted her.

"Get her," the silhouette shouted.

"What the…" said the pro but before he could do anything the silhouette grabbed him and disappeared.

Lois tried to run but it turned into more of a waddle. It didn't take long for three silhouette figures to catch up to her.

"Well well boys," said one of them. "What do we have here? Howdy baby momma."

A second silhouette grabbed Lois and she tried to resist but she couldn't. Something was weakening her and she wasn't sure what it was.

When Lois woke up she found herself on a bunch of newspapers.

"Howdy baby momma," said the one that had spoken to her earlier. "Hope your stay hasn't been too terrible."

"I've had better."

"Yeah well sorry this isn't the Metropolis Plaza but I'm just not that rich for that kind of thing. Besides, rich people piss me off. You gotta be rich though ain't ya baby momma, well you gots to be if you're having a bastard of your own."

"It doesn't have to be this way," said Lois, "You can let me go."

"Fraid not baby momma, you see you caught me in my business." The silhouette came closer to Lois this time with a green lit dagger, "And I hate when people's get in my business."

Lois grimaced and continued to watch the green blade. The silhouette noticed.

"You like it, it's my prized possession. Stole it from an old buddy back in high school who used to make meteor rock bullets. Smart guy but then he got himself caught." The silhouette looked at the blade and back at Lois. "Here baby momma, you can keep that for me."

He placed the blade down and Lois continued to weaken, turning on her side and bringing in her legs to a fetal position. "He will find you, you know."

"Who Superman or one of many of them damn super-zeroes? Doesn't matter, by the time they do, you'll be dead, and we'll be gone."

"Yeah I wouldn't be so sure of that," Green Arrow said coming down his zip line.

"Get him!"

Green Arrow dodged left and dodged right, avoiding some blows from his oncoming attackers. He then reached for one of his smaller bow and arrows. Three electric arrows went flying right into each attacker's left leg, the strings of the arrows tying them up in the process. The electricity from the arrows caused the men to come out of their silhouette states giving him time to rush to Lois and throw away the Kryptonite dagger.

"You okay," he asked helping her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"What about the babies, are they hurt?"

Lois placed her hands on her belly and got the answer she needed. "They're both kicking so I guess that's a good sign."

"What do you say we get out of this place?"

"Yeah."

"You know Clark's gonna have a field day right?"

"Yeah I know."

"Lois Lane, anything for a story."

Oliver pulled out his main bow and arrow and let off a shot.

"It's a good thing I decided to test out some tougher wire this week," he said holding Lois close. "You ready?" Lois nodded, "Hang on."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*\S/*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lois placed the recent issue of the Daily Planet on Clark's desk. The headline read, Justice for Pros and underneath was a picture of the Silhouette's being taken away by police officers. The silhouettes it turned out had used medicine caplets out of meteor rock which gave them the shadow like appeal and allowed them to abduct their victims without anyone noticing.

"So what do you think?" Lois asked. "All this time we thought it was something alien, guess we've faced so many of them that it's easy to overlook the human ones sometimes.

"I think its great Lois but you could have been killed."

"Yeah I know," she said taking a seat at her desk. "I guess I was just looking for one final hoorah moment you know. Human wise I'm six months pregnant so I guess I just wanted more time."

"This isn't a human pregnancy Lois and I'm sorry for that."

"Don't be Clark. The moment I brought you back I knew my life wasn't going to be normal but at the same time it still scares me that the moment I become a mom I'm not going to have time to chase down leads like I have done before. And I know I put our children at risk and nothing I say can make that right, I just… I don't know maybe I was looking for something that was just out of reach."

Clark smiled at Lois and said, "Come here."

Lois did so and Clark placed her on his lap. "You're still going to be Lois and I'll remind you of that every day until you start believing it. I'm just sorry I couldn't be there."

"It's okay Smallville, you can't be everywhere at once and I understand that. Sometimes you have to put the world before me and that's okay. If it wasn't, I would have run a long time ago. And besides had you been there you would have been exposed too. We can't have people starting to think that the wife of Mr. Kent is having Superman's baby."

"Those thugs know though."

Lois looked away and smiled. "Actually they don't. Apparently Ollie's arrows had a high voltage kick to them that they couldn't remember what happened in the last hour."

"We got lucky, this time."

"And I promise there won't be a next time Smallville. I understand what you go through now, how the Kryptonite weakens you. When I was exposed to it my body just felt limp, like no matter how much my mind willed myself to get up I couldn't. I wish there was some way I could protect you from it but I do know what I am gonna do. I talked to Perry and he's given me the okay to work but no field work."

"And you're okay with that?"

Lois sighed, "Not really but I don't want to risk our babies health."

"Well you know if you really wanted to you could always wear a leaded vest."

"And weigh me down even more, no thanks. I'm sorry Smallville."

Clark brushed his hands across Lois' hair. "You're safe and the babies are alive, that's all that matter," he said with a smile.

Knowing she had been forgiven, Lois smiled too.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*\S/*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**TBC….**

**Author's Note:** If you want to see a floor plan of the new Kent home as well as the color scheme/theme of the baby nursery, go to my livejournal at: .


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Note: __ Sorry for the long wait. My muse has been pretty silent lately and I didn't want to force something because if I try to force my writing it comes out like crap. I've given you all a good story so far (I hope!) and I wanted to continue giving you a good story by letting the characters continue to tell their story._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*\S/*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**10.) Family Secrets**

_1 month later (Human time pregnancy=7 mos. / Krypton time pregnancy= 5 mos.)_

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Lois said as she heard the doorbell ring.

These days Lois felt like a gigantic whale shark even though she had only grown a couple of inches in a month. Though those couple of inches made a difference, Lois hated how much the pregnancy had slowed her down. She had come to the conclusion that the babies were more Kryptonian than human. Even while being slowed down her metabolism had gone off the roof. She was eating twice as much as Clark did. Human pregnancies said that the whole "eating for two" was a myth but that certainly wasn't the case for Lois. She didn't want to think about how her insides worked but her eating habits made it difficult to not wonder about such things and how her twins got the nutrients they needed.

The doorbell rang again. Lois wanted to scream. Couldn't people be patient anymore?

She finally reached the door and opened it.

"Daddy," she said with surprise and trying to cover her stomach with her arms.

She hated when he showed up unannounced. Why couldn't he just call and save her from the shock especially now of all time.

"Lois, how do you think I felt having to hear through the grape vine that my daughter was expecting and that you moved from the Kent Farm to Metropolis?"

Lois moved to the side allowing her father to come in. She closed the door behind him. The two of them moved to the living room where Lois sat on the sofa couch and the General sat on one of the single couches.

"I'm sorry daddy. I didn't know how to tell you."

"Nothing to be sorry for Lo, you're a married woman. Though I wish you could have waited several years, I'm not that old to be considered grandpa material just yet. Where is that son-in-law of mine anyways?"

Lois looked out the window in the living room to the evening sky.

"He's at work," she said which wasn't technically a lie. Superman's job was just as important, if not more so, than Clark Kent's job at the Daily Planet.

The front door opened and in walked Clark. "Lois," he called out. He was about to take off his glasses when he heard a familiar rough voice.

"I thought you said he was at work."

Clark walked into the living room. Lois and the general both stood up, Lois having a more difficult time so Clark came and helped her.

"He was at work," said Lois, "Did you finish up early hun," she asked.

"The world can sleep tonight, not enough leads to chase." Clark stuck out his hand, "Good to see you sir."

Sam shook Clark's hand. "So I take it you're responsible for my daughter's condition."

"Dad," Lois said not believing her father would ask such a thing.

"I'm just making sure. What I still can't figure out is why the two of you never told me. How far along are you?"

"Seven months," Lois said looking down.

"And in those seven months you couldn't tell your own father that you were pregnant, I find that hard to believe."

"I was just embarrassed," Lois said trying her best to come up with a lie.

"Now I find that even more difficult to believe," said the General. "You've never been embarrassed of anything."

"Well I am your first born and having your first grandchildren so yeah it can be a little embarrassing."

"It's a natural thing Lois, no need to feel embarrassed over. Wait, did you say 'grandchildren'."

"She did sir," said Clark. "We're having twins."

The general took a seat, a little too overwhelmed.

"Let me get you some water," Clark said and he headed toward the kitchen. It didn't take long and he handed the glass to the general. "Here you go general."

"Thank you son," he said nodding. Lois and Clark took a seat across from him. "So, twins hu. Didn't see that one coming."

"Believe me dad," replied Lois, "Neither did we."

"So do you know if they're boys or girls?"

"Boys. Girls," Lois and Clark both said in unison. They looked at each other and smirked. Lois looked at her father, "We don't know. I want them to be boys but Clark is hoping for twin girls."

"So you're both looking forward to the mystery, that's always one of the best joys in life. Your mother would be thrilled Lois. We always hoped for grandchildren but considering that…"

"I'm me," Lois said knowing what her father was going to say. "You never thought I'd have kids, it's okay. I didn't either."

"What changed your mind," the general asked and then looked at Clark, "Though I think I very well know the answer."

Lois looked up at Clark, smiled, and placed a hand on his knee which he squeezed with his hand.

"Clark."

"And what about you Kent, you ever planned on having kids?"

Clark shifted a little in his seat. "Sure," he said knowing it to be the truth but keeping the bigger lies behind him.

"You don't sound too sure son."

That was one of the things Clark admired about General Sam Lane- he could spot when someone was being untruthful and yet that quality made him feel uncomfortable considering how he wasn't in on the family secret.

"I just never thought it was a possibility for me," he said opening another truth. "Being adopted I just thought that's what I would end up doing since it worked so well for my parents."

The general nodded, "I see."

Lois knew the tone in her father's voice, it was one of disappointment.

"Daddy, any child would be lucky to have Clark as a father, adopted or not."

"I believe you Lo but it doesn't bother you Clark that you never got to know your real parents? Did you even find them?"

"Daddy!"

"I'm sorry Lois. It's none of my business. I would just like to get to know my son-in-law a little better is that too much for your dad to ask?"

Lois didn't know what to say.

"No sir," said Clark. "It's not. I understand that you want what's best for your daughter and your grandchildren but there's nothing to worry about."

"I know Clark dad, I wouldn't have married him if I didn't and I wouldn't be having his kids if I wasn't one hundred percent sure. I had the chance to terminate the pregnancy but I didn't because I know how important having a child is to Clark and how important it's become to me."

"I'm sorry, to the both of you. It's not my place to tell you how you run your lives. Being a father, you would go to the end of the world and back just to make sure your kids are okay. And like you said Lo, you are my first born so I'm gonna fight for you tenfold. I think it's just time that I come to trust that you know what you want. I just have one question: Are my grandbabies healthy?"

Lois and Clark smiled.

"They're perfectly healthy," said Lois placing a hand on her stomach. "Dad, would you like to feel them?"

"They're moving?"

"They've been pretty active all afternoon."

Lois took her father's hand and placed it on her belly. It only took less than a second for Sam to feel the movement beneath and he smiled.

"Strong little girls aren't they?"

"Not you too."

"That's the way the world works Lo: fathers want daughters, mothers want sons." Sam felt more kicks. "Definitely got some soccer players in there."

"No," Lois said, "I can see them being track stars or football players like their father."

Clark smiled honored as always that his wife wanted their children to be just like him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*\S/*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I think we should tell him," Lois said as the two of them lay in bed that night.

"He'll be gone in a couple of days. Soon we won't have to worry about lying to him."

"It's not the lying, well not entirely. Clark what happens when he wants to babysit and they develop your powers or what if he shows up unexpectedly like he did today only you're not in your suit and glasses? And then there's the fact that he thinks I'm seven months pregnant when I'm only five. What happens if he decides to come when the babies are born only to find that I'm still pregnant?"

Clark placed his hands under his head. He knew Lois had some valid points but he didn't know what to tell her.

"Lois he can't know. I know you would like your dad to know the truth but it wouldn't be safe for him, even more so that he's in the military."

"He can keep a secret Clark."

"That's not what I'm worried about. I'm just trying to protect him."

"And I love you for that sweetie, I do but we have to see the reality and that is that he's gonna want to babysit and our kids are going to have your abilities. Maybe having him in on the secret would be a good thing, let this become a family secret."

"I'll think about it okay, I just don't want to get your hopes up." Clark's hearing went off. "I'm sorry Lois, I have to…"

"I know, it's okay go."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*\S/*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Over the next couple of days Clark internally agonized over Sam Lane. He had been staying in their guest bedroom and was due to leave the day after tomorrow. Clark floated high above the planet. He could hear the heartbeats of children playing in the streets, he could hear the cries of people, could hear their pain. He had always been different, always longed for a place to belong and though he had found one it still never made it any less easy when it came to hiding the truth. Same Lane was a respectable man. Sure he had had his moments at making Clark uncomfortable but that's what some in-laws did. Still Sam loved his daughter, both of them, and there wasn't anything he wouldn't do so why couldn't Clark make the same commitment to Lois?

He knew why. If Sam Lane found out the truth it would only further put his family in danger. Clark did not want to be the cause of another man's sacrifice. In part Clark had forgiven himself for his father's death but still there were small moments, such as tonight, where he couldn't help but feel guilty and blame himself all over again. If anything happened to Sam Lane could Lois forgive him but what was worse: having to tell Sam the truth to make Lois happy or not telling him and feeling terrible that he let Lois down somehow? No decision felt like the right one and considering how soon Sam would be gone, he had to make a choice.

Clark hovered in the sky for another minute and then bolted like a bullet down to Metropolis. He heard a woman's scream and Clark saw that some gangsters were after her. As he flew he turned on his back and used his heat vision to melt their guns and melt their rubber shoes into the asphalt. He then scoped the woman in his arms and flew her to the nearest police station where he dropped her off.

"Thanks Superman," she said waving.

After a few more saves for the evening he made his way home. In the time that Sam Lane had been at their house Lois made sure to keep the doors to their bedroom porch unlocked so that it would be easy for Superman to land and change into Clark Kent. Lois had gone to bed early as was starting to become her usual habits. He placed a kiss on her forehead and then walked over to the dresser to get his glasses, looked at himself in the mirror, and then put them on before heading downstairs.

Clark found Sam making a pot of coffee and turned to see Clark.

"Clark," said the general. "Didn't hear you come in."

"I've become a pro at sneaking in quietly so I don't disturb Lois."

"I remember those moments. Anytime I woke Ellen when she was pregnant… let's just say it was never good to get on her bad side." Clark smiled but that quickly turned to a small frown. "You look like you've got the weight on your shoulders Clark. What's on your mind son?"

Clark sighed and took a deep breath. "You told me once that you were grateful that the Blur saved Lois' life and that you kind of liked her having her own private guardian angel. Do you still feel that way?"

"I do but what does the Blur have anything?"

"I know you've had your suspicions about me."

"Clark…"

"It's okay I know you had your reasons. Lois is right, this secret isn't mine and it isn't ours, it's a family secret. For years I've done everything I could to protect the people I love but I'm not God and I can't control everything that happens even though I try. I always blamed myself for my dad's death. I thought that knowing the truth about me was what killed him, and that it was too much for him to handle but I know he wouldn't have it any other way because just as I tried to protect him, he was always trying to protect me."

"What are you trying to tell me Clark?"

"Your daughter loves you and I would do anything for her and I have to trust that she's right about this."

Clark started to loosen his tie and unbuttoned his shirt revealing his Superman suit. He then took off his glasses. He then straightened his composure.

"I'm Superman," he said to his father-in-law.

The general did not know what to say. Of all the secrets he believed his son-in-law had he didn't truly think he was a superhero. There was a moment a while back when he had visited Lois and Clark for Thanksgiving when Lois had been saved by the Blur when her apartment went up in flames but he let that idea pass. Most fathers always hoped their daughter would marry prince charming or a superhero but that was just a fairytale. Even with the vigilante's that were saving the cities, Sam Lane never imagined his daughter to be in league with them much less married to one.

"I don't know what to say," Sam said wiping his forehead.

Clark buttoned up his shirt but kept his glasses off. "I'm sure you can understand why we didn't say anything. I was just trying to protect you and Lois was respecting me."

"Well you can trust me not to say anything Clark. I thank you for telling me but why are you telling me now?"

"Lois' pregnancy changes things. Human wise she's seven months along but Kryptonian wise she's only five."

"Kryptonian?"

"I'll fill you in some other time. My point is, the twins will most likely have my abilities and I know you're going to be around as much as your job allows. Lois and I don't want you to have any surprises should they start lifting heavy objects by the time they're four or super speeding by the time they're six."

"Is that when you started developing your powers?"

"I was four when I started lifting the kitchen table. I understand this is probably a lot to handle."

"I'm fine Clark, really. This certainly does change things but it is pretty great that my daughter has her own personal superhero."

"So you're okay with this?"

"It'll take me a while to handle but you have nothing to worry about from me Clark, I promise."

At that moment the general smiled at Clark and he smiled back. Maybe Lois was right, telling the general would turn out to be a good thing after all.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ch.11) Familiar Goodbyes**

_One day later_

Lois came downstairs to the smell of pancakes and bacon. Clark was sitting at the table reading the Daily Planet without his glasses which had Lois go into a panic mode. She made circles around her eyes the way Clark had seen her do in the future he had gone to and Clark moved his hand like he was tapping on the table. Lois didn't know what was going on but she decided not to question it.

Lois perked up, "Morning husband," she said kissing his lips.

"Morning wife," he replied. "Morning babies," he said placing his morning kisses on her belly.

Lois made her way over to the kitchen where her father was cooking.

"Morning daddy," she said placing a kiss on his cheek. "You didn't have to do this."

Sam handed Lois a glass of milk. "It's the least I can do for the hospitality you've shown."

"Well you're always welcome here. Isn't that right Clark?"

Clark was about to push up his glasses when he stopped mid motion. He was getting so used to them that sometimes it was easy to forget he didn't wear them all the time.

"Your father is always welcome here Lois."

"Clark, speaking of your glasses, did you decide to get contacts without telling me?"

Sam patted his daughter's hand. "You don't need to cover for him Lois, Clark told me everything."

"You mean everything as in everything?"

The general traced an 'S' across his chest. Lois looked at her husband with tears starting to form in her eyes.

Clark stood up, "I know I should have probably told you when you were there but I didn't want to wake you."

"What changed your mind?"

Clark placed his hands around his wife's waist. "You did. This life of ours is filled with too many complications. I didn't want the distance between you and your father to be one of them."

"I don't know what to say. Thank you, Clark."

"I would do anything for you Lois even if it meant spinning the world in the opposite direction."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

"Excuse me," said the general. "I don't mean to interrupt but breakfast is pretty much done and I'm sure the two of you are hungry so better eat up."

Lois and Clark smiled at each other and took each other's hand. The three of them sat at the table. It was a normal day at the Kent house.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*\S/*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_The next day_

"Do you really have to go daddy," Lois asked.

"I've still got my battalion to command Lo but don't worry I promise I'll do much better at keeping in touch. And I'm sure if you ever need me I'm sure Clark wouldn't mind placing a call to Superman to come and get me."

"He's right," said Clark, "Any time."

"I'm always going to need you."

The general nodded. After all these years he still wasn't good at the emotional stuff but at least now, well at least since he had almost lost Lois in the explosion, he was working on it.

"There is one thing I have for you," the general said pulling out a tape from his bag. "Your mother made me promise that I give this to you personally, when the time came. Guess that time is now."

Lois hands were shaking as she took the tape. She thought she had seen all of the videos her mother had made for her. She never expected her mom to make one for her pregnancy.

"I'm sorry she couldn't be here Lo."

"Me too, thanks daddy," she said coming to hug him as much as she could.

"Just promise to take care of those grandbabies of mine. Clark told me about your little run in a while back with the meteor rocks. They may have Clark's genetics but they're also Lanes and we stand strong, hold our own."

"I promise. These babies will be okay."

"With you and Clark as their parents, I don't doubt that."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*\S/*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

That evening Clark came home after several saves to see his wife sitting in the same spot she had been sitting in hours ago since Sam left. The tape was still in her hand and Clark could see the tears in his wife's face. He did a quick spin and was in regular clothes and then walked over and kneeled in front of her.

"Have you watched it yet?"

Lois shook her head indicating 'no'.

"This is the last tape Clark, I'm not sure if I'm ready to say goodbye."

"I know."

Lois inhaled and took a deep breath, doing her best to compos herself. "Will you watch it with me, Clark? I don't think I can do this one alone."

Clark smiled, "Sure."

Clark rearranged the furniture a little so that the large couch was facing the television. He then put the tape in and handed Lois the remote. The two of them got comfortable and Clark draped a blanket over them. Hesitating, Lois finally pressed the 'play' button and Ella appeared on the screen.

Lois, if you're watching this I guess it means the time has come: the moment where you become a mother. I wish I could be there to guide you, to support you and to bestow the love on my grandchildren that I have bestowed to you. At least I'm hoping for more than one. I know that you're not too keen on the idea of kids, even as a little girl you weren't fond of them but if I had to guess, you have found the kind of man that you would do anything for and if he is the kind of man I dream of for you then having kids will be a grater joy than even he can imagine.

It's not easy to be a parent. You'll make your share of mistakes and there will be times when your kids will rebel and hate you but that's the way the story goes. I know your father tried the best he could with you girls and I did what I could in what little time I had. I hope you take whatever mistakes we made with you and turn them into strengths because that's the only way we can grow. Be there for them, support them and never stop loving them. You will come to find that the love you have for your children is stronger than life itself. There are no words to describe its power because love simply cannot be defined.

Though you don't know it yet, you are going to make beautiful babies and you are going to be an amazing mom, Lois. I've seen it within you and though I'm gone, I know you'll be okay. I'm sure you've got a wonderful husband and I hope his parents have become a kind of surrogate and that they help you in whatever way they can. If they have raised the kind of man I believe you have married then I know you're in good hands.

I love you, my little girl.

Clark gently wiped away Lois' tears with his thumb.

"How did she know Clark?"

"Because in the given time she had she knew you," he said with a smile.

"I'm glad you got to meet her. I know she would have liked you."

"You gonna be okay?"

"I am now, thanks for watching it with me."

"Anytime," he said placing a kiss on her lips.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ch. 12) Surprise**

_2 months later (Human time pregnancy= 9 mos. / Krypton time pregnancy=7 mos.)_

Superman lowered himself down in front of the Kent farm with his wife in his arms.

"Not that I don't mind a leisurely trip to the farm," said Lois, "but just exactly what are we doing here?"

"I told you," Clark said as he super-spun and got into a regular plaid shirt and jeans, "I thought it would be easier for you to spend time here. The babies are due in a month and the last thing I want is for you to stress yourself out in Metropolis."

"Metropolis doesn't stress me out, what stresses me out is you convinced Perry to give me twelve weeks of maternity leave when the only time they give is six."

"Well most pregnant women don't have a ten month human gestation period and most pregnant women aren't you," Clark said with a smile.

"Nice try Smallville. And you know I could easily spend my maternity leave as peacefully back home as I can here."

"Then being here won't be a problem."

The two of them made their way up the small steps and Clark was the first to open the door.

"Surprise," everyone yelled.

Lois took a step back and examined her surroundings. Streamers in light yellows and light greens surrounded the house. Some banners were hung that said, "It's twins." Martha, Tess, Emil, Oliver, AC, Mera, Dinah, and Courtney were all there.

"What is this?" Lois asked.

A familiar face came from behind the people that stood in front of the couple. "It's your baby shower."

Lois couldn't believe who was standing in front of her.

"Maybe you should sit down," Clark said leading Lois to the couch.

"This probably wasn't the best way to announce my return was it," Chloe said to Clark.

"I told Oliver it was a bad idea," Clark said giving a look to Ollie. "My wife's nine months pregnant and seeing her cousin come back from the dead was bound to stress her."

"I'm not stressed Smallville," she said looking at him, "Though if you keep saying that I just might be." Clark smiled and backed off from the subject.

Chloe knelt in front of Lois and placed her hands on her cousins.

"How is this even possible," Lois asked. "We saw Lex kill you."

"We'll talk about that later okay," said Chloe. "This is your day."

"Okay, now that we've got the hysterics out of the way," said Oliver, "boys I think that's our cue to leave."

"Let's get this daddy shower on the road," said AC.

"Daddy shower?" said Clark.

"Don't look at me," he said, "Ollie's words."

Oliver shrugged, "Well I just figured that moms apparently get baby showers but the men gotta be left out in the cold, I don't think so."

The men said goodbye to their ladies. Lois was about to get up so she could kiss Clark but it was difficult so Clark came over to her and kissed her.

"This isn't fair, I'm a whale," Lois whined. "These boys just had to have your growth genes didn't they?"

"You look cute," Clark said always admiring the pregnancy glow. "And our girls are gonna be perfectly normal no matter whose genes they get."

"Boy Scout you comin', said AC.

"Go," said Lois, "Have fun."

"Oh and Ollie," said Chloe, "No hexed champagne or anything."

"Got it wife," he said with a smile.

It still literally killed Chloe every time he smiled or whenever he had called her his wife. The past nine months had been difficult but the one thing that had not changed was how Oliver was always with her. Their marriage had become a secret since everyone believed her to be dead but in that time they were the most special moments she spent with Oliver because those were her moments alone and no one had been able to steal them away, not even Lex. Chloe refocused on her cousin. She still couldn't believe that Clark was able to have a child let alone two.

The women played the traditional baby shower games. One of the ones Lois had always detested was the toilet paper roll game where everyone guessed the size of her belly. She really hoped there was enough toilet paper rolls.

After the games were done, Martha brought out a cake. On it to the right were molded figurines in Clark's likeness and hers. Mold Clark had his arms wrapped around a mold pregnant Lois. To the left was a baby nursery set up and in the words read, "Welcome to the world Baby Lane-Kent's".

Once the little cake ceremony was done, the presents started to be passed around.

The first one Lois opened was a gift from Martha. She gently opened the box to find two hand-stitched blue blankets with Clark's \S/ shield on them.

"Oh Martha, they're perfect, thank you."

Lois could all ready picture her boys using these blankets as capes when they became toddlers.

Chloe handed the next gift to Lois. The card read from Mera. Lois opened it to find two infant sized wet suits. She couldn't help but laugh a little.

"They're adorable Mera."

"I know you and Clark are at odds but I decided to go into neutral territory and get a boy and girl outfit. We can always exchange them if that doesn't turn out to be the case."

"Smart save," she replied with a smile.

The next gift to open was from Tess. In it were two baby photo albums in also the neutral territory of baby boy blue and baby girl pink.

"I know my own family history is shaky when it comes to good memories but I'm sure the twins will appreciate you and Clark as much as I do and I'm sure you'll want to savor the years as they grow up."

Lois looked at Tess and saw the sincerity in her eyes. "Thanks Tess."

Tess just smiled and nodded.

A couple more gifts were passed around and then Chloe placed a large box in front of Lois from her and Oliver.

Lois gently took off the wrapping and opened the box. In it was a smaller box that had Lois' name on it, there was also one addressed to Clark. In it Lois came to find a framed newspaper of The Torch. It was Lois' first front page article. As the gift for Clark was in the same sized packaging Lois figured it was the same thing only with Clark's front page byline.

"Chloe, this is… thank you."

"I just thought you and Clark would want a little something to remember where you came from."

"I know the perfect place to put them," Lois said with a smile knowing she and Clark would hang them in their office at the Daily Planet, a reminder of their past but a symbol of their future.

Lois dug out the rest of the tissue paper and underneath it were four boxes of baby diapers. Lois pulled out one of the boxes and was surprised to see that the diapers had custom designs on them, everything from her husband's shield to little green arrows.

"Oliver really wanted to throw in a few arrows and quivers but I told him to wait until the kids were older."

"Probably best," replied Lois, "Clark and I are gonna have enough on our hands with them having his powers." Tears started to flow from Lois' eyes. She hated her pregnancy hormones especially when they started at the wrong time. She cleared her throat. "Thank you, all of you. Clark and I are lucky to have family like you.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*\S/*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After everyone left, the only people who stayed were Chloe and Martha as they helped to clean up. Lois tried to stand up after having gotten tired of sitting for too long.

"Here let me help you," Martha said as she helped Lois by her shoulder and elbow.

"Thanks Mrs. K," Lois replied placing her hand on her back.

"How are you doing?"

"A bit tired but surprisingly I have the strength to handle this."

"Clark told me how this happened." A look of fear crossed Lois' face. She couldn't believe Clark would talk about her sex life to his mom. "Oh no, I mean about what Jor-El did for you."

"Oh right. Yeah I think that's why I'm able to handle this so easily."

"Clark said the chamber Jor-El put you in strengthened you."

"Yeah, I don't know but it sometimes feels like he made my body into a Kryptonian one so that I could have Clark's child and nothing would happen to me. I don't know if it makes any sense."

"Well look at the family you married into, does any of it make sense?"

"I guess you're right."

"I've seen the happiness on my son Lois. For years Jonathan and I were always afraid, Clark too, that he wouldn't be able to have a family of his own and then you came along. You have no idea how grateful I am for that and I'm sure Jonathan would be too."

"Thanks. You know before this happened, Clark and I thought about adopting. It worked out so well for you and Mr. Kent that it just seemed like the right thing."

"Adoption or not Lois, I'm gonna love my grandkids the way I love you and Clark."

Lois smiled at her mother in law. How she got so lucky she would never understand.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*\S/*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Author's Note: This chapter was challenging to write since I'm not all that familiar on baby stuff so I had no idea what the characters would give to the Kents. Chloe and Ollie were the hardest and I didn't want it to seem forced._

_By the way, if you go to my profile you'll find a link to my livejournal that shows the floor plans of the Kent home in Metropolis and a general idea as to what the baby nursery looks like._


	13. Pause: Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Hi there- Not the update you were expecting so please forgive me. I know I have not updated in a while and I deeply apologize for that. You have no idea how terrible I feel leaving you all hanging at chapter 12. That is not the end of the story I have one more chapter and it's been in my head since the very start of the fic. Unfortunately with school coming to an end I have not been able to find time to complete this fic due to the ever limited time and tons of assignments that are keeping me busy and the need to move out at the end of the school year and I want to give you all the very best rather than the mediocre that it would be if I had worked on it between chapter 12 and now. I've had some great fans of this story and you all deserve that much from me.

My goal, I hope, is to have this fic completed by May 12th, a day before the finale but with finals that week the worst I can do is be a day late and have it ready by May 14th though I really do not want to do that.

I love Lois & Clark and I love the Superman mythos and the world we've been given through Smallville so this is one story I do not want to leave unfinished.

I thank you all for your patience and again I'm sorry for the terrible long wait.

_~R2Roswell (Krypto_Knight on the Kryptonsite Forums and Ron_Cullen on FanForum)_


	14. Chapter 13

**Ch. 13) Speechless**

_1 month later (Human time pregnancy= 10 mos./ Kryptonian time pregnancy= 8 mos.)_

Lois paced back and forth anxiously in the living room at the Kent home.

"You know," said Chloe looking up from her laptop in the kitchen, "I'm sure Mrs. Kent isn't gonna like it if you start ruining her hardwood floors."

"Clark can always fix it. I just can't get comfortable."

"Try sitting down."

"I did but that just made things worse."

"Do you want me to get you something, some warm milk, a muffin maybe?"

"Throw in some caffeine with the milk then sure."

"Sorry Lois but you know Clark would get on my case if I gave into your demands."

"He doesn't have to know."

"Lois!"

"What I'm dying here and I'm sure you would be two if you had Krypto babies growing inside of you." Lois' tone turned softer. "Speaking of kids are you and Ollie ever gonna…"

"Have kids, not any time soon."

"But have you talked about it?"

"Sure we've talked about it but considering how our lives are I just don't think it's a good idea."

"But he wants them."

"Yeah he does, I'm just not sure if I do."

"Well in case you didn't know," Lois said pointing at her belly, "the boys weren't planned."

Chloe gave Lois a small smile but it turned into something else. "It's different for you Lois. I can't count the number of times that I've had to fake my own death. What kind of life would that be for our kids? I mean have you thought about it Lo, thought about the dangers."

Lois waddled over to Chloe. "Yeah Clark and I have thought about it especially early on when we had time to terminate the pregnancy."

"What changed your mind?"

Lois smiled and saw the one person had captured her heart six years ago. "Clark." She said. "I have the chance to give him something he never thought could happen. I know there's going to be challenges especially with him being Superman but as long as we stay in this together then we know our kids will be okay and we can get through anything."

Chloe smiled at her cousin, "He really does bring out the best in you, cuz."

"No, we bring out the best in each other."

Before anything more could be said Lois winced and bent over. Chloe came around the table and touched Lois' back and held onto her hand that was now grasping her belly.

"Lois, Lois what's wrong?"

Chloe got her answer as a flood of water came down Lois' legs and hit the floor.

"Okay, okay," said Chloe, getting nervous. "Can you make it to the car?"

Lois shook her head indicating 'no'. She screamed out in pain.

"Hang on Lo." Chloe reached over for her ear piece. "Watchtower to Superman we've got a situation here."

"I read you Watchtower what's going on?"

"Oh nothing just the fact that you're wife's gone into labor."

Clark went wide eyed, "What now?"

"Yeah, where are you?"

"Japan."

"What? You need to get here as fast as you can Clark."

This time Clark heard Lois scream from the other line.

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Call Oliver and meet me at Watchtower. I'll call Emil."

Chloe hung up.

"Is he on his way?"

"Sort of, he's in Japan."

"What?" Lois said starting to panic.

"But don't worry he'll be here in the mean time we need…" In perfect timing Oliver knocked on the door and let himself in. "Oliver," Chloe said with relief.

Ollie looked at Chloe, "Hey I called you but all I got was your voicemail."

"Yeah we've had ourselves a situation here."

"Enough talk," Lois said as she bent over again, with Chloe standing next to her.

"Woah, is she," Ollie said to Chloe and then looked at Lois, "Are you…"

"In labor," Lois said in between breaths, "What do you think? Talk later, Watchtower now."

"Watchtower, shouldn't we get you to a hospital?"

"They're Kryptonian Oliver," Chloe said. She didn't blame him for forgetting that one monumental fact, Lois' labor was putting everyone in a different state of mind.

"Right," Ollie said. He came over. "I'm going to have to pick you up Lois, are you ready?"

All Lois could do was nod. Ollie used all his strength but couldn't help muster in a little joke. "God Lois, you've gained what fifty pounds since I held you last."

Lois wanted to laugh but couldn't. "Not…funny…Ollie," she said in between the breaths and the pain.

The three of them walked out of the Kent house to find Jon Jones there with his cruiser.

"Kal-El figured you all would need an escort to Metropolis." Jon nodded to Lois, "Mrs. Kent."

"Perfect timing Martian," Ollie said placing Lois in the back seat. Chloe took the back seat with Lois and placed her legs on her lap. Ollie jumped in front. When everyone was settled Jon turned on the sirens and they made their way to Metropolis.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*\S/*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The team finally arrived at Watchtower. On the second floor was the equipment that had been set up months ago. Emil had since acquired more supplies to accommodate Lois' pregnancy. Instead of a gurney, a bed with stirrups had been set in place. Oliver gently placed Lois down. Medical curtains covered every inch of the side railings so that no one downstairs would be able to watch.

"How are you doing Lois," Emil asked.

"Where's Clark?"

"Right here Lois," Clark said coming over to her and taking her hand.

Lois smiled at her husband, "You made it."

"I wouldn't have missed this for the world," he said smiling back.

"Okay," said Emil, "I need everyone either downstairs or outside except the dad."

Ollie nodded and he, Chloe, and Jon went downstairs.

"Okay Lois, I'm going to see how far along you are. Whatever you do, do not push." Emil placed his fingers in between her legs to get a rough estimation. "Okay," he said completing the short exam. "You're about five and a half centimeters. It could still be a while."

"You're kidding," Lois said taking a deep breath and then leaning back.

"Sorry, these things take time."

"Smallville, whatever you do, don't fly out."

Clark placed a kiss on Lois' forehead, "I'm not going anywhere. I'll wait however long it takes."

Lois shook her head, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. I know you're responsibilities are important."

"Nothing is more important than you and our girls."

"Boys," Lois said with a playful smile. "Thank you Smallville."

This time Clark placed a kiss on Lois' lips which she reciprocated with more force than was needed in a room with Emil and their friends downstairs.

Coming up for air from the kiss Lois hunched over as a wave of pain coursed through her belly and downwards. This contraction hit harder than her previous ones. Emil could see what Lois wanted to do.

"Okay Lois, take a deep breath. Don't push," he said a little too forcefully. "Just try to relax."

"Take my hand honey," Clark said offering his left hand while he used his right hand to rub circles on her back. "Just breathe Lois, its okay, I'm right here."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*\S/*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Three hours passed and Lois experienced a contraction that was much more difficult than the others. Several other contractions followed.

"Contractions are a minute apart," Emil said to no one in particular. He turned his attention over to his patient. "Okay Lois now on this next contraction I need you to push."

Lois nodded and waited for the next contraction which happened just five seconds after Emil's instructions. Lois screamed. Emil told her to stop as he positioned the baby.

"Okay Lois, come on push."

She did as she was told gripping Clark's hand with all her strength. She was glad for his super-strength. Most men would have lost circulation in their hand by now.

Emil smiled. "I see the head." Emil told Lois to stop so that he worked a little bit more.

"Okay Lois, last one. I need you to push as hard as you can."

Lois pushed and screamed, pushed and screamed. Everyone, including their friends downstairs heard the infant cry.

"It's a girl," Emil said. "Nicely done mom."

Emil took the infant for a few seconds and cleaned her up, then placed her on Lois' chest. Lois couldn't help but smile with pride and neither could Clark.

Lois gently stroked her hand on the baby's forehead and down to her cheek. "Hi Ella. I'm your mom, this is your dad. Oh you're perfect."

Lois handed Ella to Clark. Though she could hold Ella forever, she still had a job to do. It didn't take long before the next set of contractions hit. Clark went and put Ella in the medical basinet and x-rayed her. He smiled at his daughter. "I'll see you soon little one. I'm just going to help your mom bring your sister into the world."

In an instant Clark was by his wife's side.

"Is she okay?"

"She's perfectly healthy."

The next contraction hit and Emil told Lois to push which she did.

"There's the head." Like last time Lois stopped pushing until Emil had things ready to go. "Okay Lois, I need one final big push from you."

"I can't," Lois said as the strain of labor was finally starting to reach her full force.

"Yes you can," Emil said, "You have to."

"Come on Lois," said Clark, "We're almost there, just one more. Lean on me for strength like you've done before, we can do this."

Lois looked at Clark and a new wave of determination came through her. She focused and pushed as hard as she could. When she felt the baby leave her body she took a deep breath and leaned back.

"Congratulations," said Emil, "You have a son."

"A son," Clark repeated.

Emil cleaned up the boy gently as he had done with Ella and then when he was presentable he placed the boy in Lois' arms.

"Welcome to the world Kal," Lois said with a smile.

Clark was taken by surprise, "Kal?"

"I told you I wanted our son to be like his father. It's only fitting he takes your name as well."

"How about Kalvin, make his name a little more human."

"Let's ask him," Lois said motioning to the baby. "What do you think, is your name Kalvin Kent?" Lois smiled knowing that's what it would be but no matter what he would always be her little Kal.

Clark went over to the basinet and picked up Ella. "Hey sweet girl, come and meet your brother."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*\S/*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Twenty minutes later Clark held his two children in his arms and took them downstairs. Ollie and Jon turned around at Clark's footsteps and Chloe stood up. She smiled at the sight of her long time best friend with the two babies in his arms.

"How's Lois?" Chloe asked.

"She's okay. She's finally asleep."

"And are these your new rug rats," asked Ollie.

The three of them had heard Lois' screams but they couldn't bring themselves to step outside. They had also heard the baby's first cries which brought smiles to their faces.

Clark's face gleamed with joy. Motioning to the infant cradled on his left arm. "This here is Kalvin and this little sweet girl," Clark said motioning to his right, "is Ella."

"Congratulations Kal-El," Jon said.

Clark nodded at his mentor and friend.

Chloe came closer for a better look. "Clark they're adorable. May I?"

Clark smiled happy that his cousin-in-law was taking an interest in her second cousins.

"Got her," Clark said as Chloe gently picked up Ella.

"Yeah, I got her," replied Chloe gently cradling Ella's head.

Ella looked up at Chloe with big blue eyes. "She looks like you Clark."

"You think, I think she looks more like Lois."

"No, she's definitely a supergirl."

Little Kal began getting fussy in Clark's arms. Ollie looked on and observed Kal.

"Guess we know who Kal takes after."

Chloe looked over. "He's definitely got his mom's looks and his dad's eyes."

"Not to mention his mom's personality," replied Ollie. "Think you can handle it Clark?"

Clark looked at his son. He gave him his finger which Kal fiddled with in his tiny hands.

"You bet."

Clark continued to watch his son as well as watch Ella.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*\S/*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_One week later._

Clark stood by the window of their apartment with a cup of coffee in hand. Lois and the twins were resting. The night was silent, as silent as it could be for Metropolis. Since Ella and Kal had been born Clark had gone on his routine patrols but more than half the time he wanted to be home with his children and his wife. He cherished nights like these.

"Kal is finally asleep," said Chloe. "He's very energetic that one. I turned on his animal mobile and he went right out."

"Thanks Chloe, you didn't have to do that. I could've taken care of him."

"I know, I like looking after them Clark. Aside from Oliver, you and Lois, they're the best things in my life." Clark smiled at his best friend and she smiled back. "So what about you Clark, is being a dad everything you imagined, I've never seen you this happy before."

"Sure you have, at the engagement party."

"That was different. It's one thing for Lois to be your soul mate; it's another to see your dream of having kids come true."

"It's funny, before I never dreamed of a world where my kids existed but now I can't imagine a world without them."

"Lois really was the one for you wasn't she?" Chloe said with a smile which Clark returned.

"You two talking about me," Lois said coming downstairs.

Clark walked over to her. "Babe, you're supposed to be resting."

"It's been a week Smallville, relax. I'm fine, I promise."

"Well it's late, we should be getting to bed."

"Let's stop by the nursery first."

"Sure," Clark said smiling at his wife.

"Night Chlo," Lois said.

"Night you two," Chloe said and then turned herself to face the window.

Clark quietly opened the door and let Lois step in first. Lois placed a kiss on her left hand and gently placed it on the back of Ella's head. She did the same with Kal.

Clark wrapped his arms around his wife and began nibbling at her ear.

"I never thought I would feel this way," Lois whispered.

"In what way?" asked Clark.

"With this sense of pure love that can't seem to be contained."

"I feel it too. If I haven't said it all ready, thank you Lois. You've changed my whole world."

Lois turned to face Clark and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You've changed mine too Clark."

The two of them continued to stare each other letting the silence envelop them. The only noise was the three heartbeats that Clark focused on. His wife was breathing, his children were alive and well. Though being Superman had its dangers, Clark knew that deep down no matter where life took them, they would all be okay. Clark had his allegiance to the world but he had an allegiance to his family and nothing was more important. Lois would walk beside him as she always had and together the two of them could get through anything and together the two of them could protect their son and daughter. It was the start of a new age for the Kent's and they were ready for it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*\S/*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**END.**


	15. The Music Playlist

Playlist

Author's Note: Most author's use music to influence their writing. It was a key component for me as I wrote my Lois & Clark fic, "Can't Take My Eyes Off of You". I thought some of you might enjoy seeing which songs were used in which scenes.

**Chapter 1.**

Myra-Miracles Happen: Opening scene

Yiruma- Kiss the Rain: Lois & Clark recite vows

Carry Brothers- Can't Take My Eyes Off of You: Lois & Clark make love for the first time as husband and wife

**Chapter 2.**

Sarah Bareillas- Hold My Heart: Lois tells Clark she's pregnant

Michelle Branch- Sweet Dreams Baby: Clark and Lois talk about the baby

Dido- Take My Hand: Lois and Clark make love before the leave

**Chapter 3.**

Andrew Belle- In my Veins: Clark and Lois enter the Kent house

Kim Taylor- Baby I Need You: Lois & Clark make love on the porch swing

Kim Taylor- Days Like This/ John Ottman- How Could You Leave Us: Flying from the Daily Planet

**Chapter 5.**

John Ottman- Superman Returns Main Theme: Clark becomes Superman and saves the plane

Broken Door- Angel: Lois writes her story on Superman

**Chapter 7.**

Amy Stroup- Alas We Aspire: Lois' doctor's appointment with Emil; Lois & Clark hear the baby heartbeat for the first time

**Chapter 8.**

Avril Lavigne- Darlin': Lois & Clark talk

Carry Brothers- Can't Take My Eyes Off of You: Lois & Clark make love

**Chapter 9.**

Switchfoot- Only Hope: Clark shows Lois their new place

Strays Don't Sleep- For Blue Skies/ Kate Voegele- Lift Me Up: Lois sees the nursery

The Dead Weather- Rolling In: Lois chases her story

Metric- I'm Alive: Lois & The Silhouettes

**Chapter 13.**

Calaisa- Sisters in Arms: Chloe & Lois talk

Barcelona- Please Don't Go (first 25 seconds instrumental): Lois goes into labor

Stacy Earl- Live & Breathe: Lois gives birth at Watchtower

John Ottman- I Wanted You to Know: Lois delivers the twins

Marc Cohn- Healing Hands: Lois gives their son a name. Family moment with Lois, Clark, Ella & Kal

Lyle Lovett- Clark introduces his children to the team waiting at Watchtower

Don Henley- Taking You Home: At home with the Kent family

**Bonus.**

Jackson Waters- Center of Attention

Francesca Battistelli- It's Your Life

Marc Cohn Let Me Be Your Witness


End file.
